Catherine
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Ma première fic Lady Oscar , impliquant en personnages principaux Alain et un personnage créé par moi même. Oscar et André sont également présents.
1. Fell in Love With a Girl

Catherine était une jeune femme extrêmement belle , comme sortie d'une légende celte. Sa silhouette était élancée, longue. Sa chevelure était lisse, brillante et d'un roux cuivré. Ses yeux en amande étaient de couleur noisette et avaient des reflets mordorés. Son teint était lumineux et laiteux , des tâches de rousseur constellaient gracieusement son visage et son joli décolleté. Ses lèvres étaient charnues, avaient un aspect satiné et une couleur rose tendre. Une beauté inouïe, qui toutefois cachait un caractère bien trempé

Elle travaillait comme domestique depuis quelques années chez les Jarjayes. Elle donnait entière satisfaction à ses employeurs. Elle était rapide, méticuleuse et honnête. Ils ne pouvaient lui reprocher qu'une seule chose, son caractère impertinent. On ne savait que peu de choses de son passé , elle en parlait peu. Pourtant elle était de ces gens dont on dit qu'ils n'ont pas leur langue dans leur poche.

L'attelage des Jarjayes l'emmenait jusqu'à Paris. Ce jour là, elle avait été désignée pour porter à André son paquetage de linge propre à la caserne, et récupérer son sale équivalent.

Comme je déteste traîner dans ce quartier... Que de mauvais souvenirs... Il a fallu que je perde à la courte paille contre cette pintade d'Agnès, je suis sûre qu'elle a triché. Maugréa-t-elle. J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir attendre ce nigaud d'André aussi longtemps que la dernière fois

De loin , elle aperçu André justement, dans la cour de la caserne, à l'heure convenue. Il n'était pas seul. Alain était à ses côtés, il attendait sa sœur. Catherine descendit de l'attelage en soupirant.

Bon... Il est avec un de ces rustauds de la garde française, qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je lui fasse la conversation. Pensa-t-elle.

Catherine s'approcha des deux compères avec une mine renfrognée, en regardant ses pieds.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau elle releva insolemment les yeux vers Alain avec la ferme intention de le snober.

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune homme, elle eu un léger mouvement de recul , son souffle devint soudainement plus court, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, inconsciemment, sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cet instant bien que bref, lui sembla durer de longues minutes.

Reprenant ses esprits elle déclara à l'attention d'André d'un ton sec.

-Tu peux dire à ton camarade d'avoir la décence de fermer sa chemise, surtout en présence d'une dame ? C'est dégoûtant !

André n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Alain rétorqua de but en blanc.

-Où ça une dame ? Je ne vois qu'une rouquine jouvencelle moi!

-André, dis-lui que la rouquine ne l'a pas autorisé à lui adresser la parole !

-Écoute, ma poupée , premièrement j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit , deuxièmement tu pourrais être Marie-Antoinette en personne que je te parlerais si ça me chante. Il prenait de toute évidence un malin plaisir à la narguer.

-De toutes façons je doute qu'il ait quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter ! Ironisa-t-elle. En fuyant le regard soutenu d'Alain.

-Tu serais surprise ...

-André , comment quelqu'un comme toi peut il fraterniser avec quelqu'un comme ça ? Demanda Catherine avec exaspération.

Alain s'apprêtait à riposter quand l'arrivée d'une jeune femme mit fin à la joute verbale. Il s'agissait de Diane. Elle apportait le linge de son frère. Ils échangèrent quelques habituelles amabilités, lorsque Catherine les interrompit.

-Votre fiancé à de drôles de manières, vous savez. Je suis sûre que vous méritez mieux que ce balourd. Il m'a même appelée sa poupée !

Tous, André compris , s'esclaffèrent devant une Catherine sidérée, qui pour une fois ne sut que répondre.

-Ma jolie rousse, Diane est ma sœur. Ça te va?

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire? Répondit-elle, d'une voix pleine de mauvaise foi.

Catherine tourna les talons, fulminant.

-Catherine … Commença doucement André

-QUOI ? Quoi ENCORE André? S'écria-t-elle , déchargeant toute sa colère envers Alain sur le pauvre André.

-Tu oublies mon linge... Lui répondit-il en se penchant doucement sur elle.

-Oh...Je..excuse moi...

La maladresse de Catherine déclencha à nouveau l'hilarité générale.

Afin d'éviter d'avantage d'humiliation, elle se hâta d'échanger de ballot de linge avec André avant de prendre le chemin du retour non sans jeter un regard troublé en direction d'Alain.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin , il lui lança un

-A dans une semaine ma mignonne ! Même heure même endroit !

Catherine ne se retourna pas , mais avait bien entendu...

Alain se tourna vers André et lui dit :

-Et elle est comme ça tout le temps?

-Non...Pas à ce point en tous cas.

-Alors j'imagine que je dois me sentir privilégié...C'est vraiment une maison de fous là-bas !

-Comment ça ?

-Chez les Jarjayes ! Vous êtes tous toqués ! Oscar , toi , cette donzelle… C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

-Catherine …

J'adore ce prénom... Puis , pour ne pas que Diane entende, chuchota à l'oreille d'André : Elle est sublime ! Comment tu faisais pour fermer l'œil avec fille aussi affriolante dormant sous le même toi que toi ? Il marqua une pause . Ah , oui , question stupide...


	2. Strange Kind of Woman

Le Dimanche suivant, Alain comptait fêter dignement son jour de congé à la taverne où lui et ses sbires avaient leurs habitudes.

L'endroit était désert, même le taulier , Grégoire, n'était pas à son comptoir.

Soudain, des éclats de voix provenant d'une autre pièce se firent entendre. Poussé par la curiosité, Alain s'approcha de la porte afin de mieux entendre.

Un homme ( vraisemblablement le tenancier) et une femme se querellaient.

-T'ose venir me demander de l'aide alors que t'es partie du jour au lendemain comme une voleuse ! J'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent à cause de toi ! Les gars ne venaient que pour toi !

-Je ne voulais plus de cette vie là ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Ça ne devait durer que le temps qu'on se refasse , j'ai fait ça par amour pour toi , comme une idiote que j'étais.

-Tu crois peut être que tu mérites mieux ? T'es bonne qu'à ça !

Silence

-Mais j'suis pas si mauvais... Je vais te prêter cet argent , mais pas sans contrepartie...

Nouveau silence, puis un bruit de lourde chute se fit entendre, suivit de sanglots et d'inaudibles supplications.

Alain avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait, ce dont il était question et fit brutalement irruption dans la pièce. Il trouva comme il l'avait deviné , le propriétaire de la taverne, il était allongé sur une femme , la maintenant de force à terre . Il se releva brutalement , révélant Catherine, la robe relevée jusqu'en haut des cuisses , le visage pétrifié par la peur.

Le sang d'Alain ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sans attendre sur l'immonde, lui décocha un formidable coup de poing. Quoique bien sonné , il tenait encore debout , se tenant la mâchoire, il déclara calmement .

-Tiens , Alain, quelle bonne surprise … C'est comme ça qu'on traite un vieux copain ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour elle ? Si tu la veux t'as qu'à la prendre, c'est la maison qui paye !

Alain se tourna avec inquiétude vers Catherine, elle se relevait, chancelante, le regard terrifié.

Sans même un regard pour elle ,le tavernier reprit :

-Non ? J'ai pourtant toujours cru que t'étais un homme, un vrai.

-Un homme un vrai, hein ? Pour moi un homme un vrai , n'achète pas une femme, n'en vend pas non plus aux autres et n'use pas de sa force physique à son encontre.

Alain s'approcha brusquement du souteneur , l'enserra , lui saisit fermement le bras , le tordit et vociféra

-Alors... qu'est ce que ça fait d'être à la merci de plus fort que soit ? Un seul mouvement de ma part , et je te casse le bras . Approche toi d'elle encore une seule fois, je t'explose... Et je m'arrangerais pour que mes gars fassent en sorte que ce rade soit à l'image du proprio.

Grégoire baragouina quelques pseudos protestations, Alain le jeta à terre et se tourna vers Catherine encore en état de choc. Il lui tendit la main.

-Viens... Lui dit il doucement en l'emmenant dehors.

L'affreux tavernier ne moufta pas.

Catherine et Alain marchèrent côte à côte quelques minutes dans les rues de Paris, sans rien dire. Catherine regardait ses pieds avec l'air absent. Alain brisa la glace le premier, ne sachant trop comment se comporter dans un moment pareil.

-Comment tu te sens ? Je suis arrivé à temps ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de te …

Catherine fit seulement non de la tête

-J'ai eu peur... La même chose a faillit arriver à Diane, ma sœur , celle que tu as vue l'autre jour. Ça me révulse... Et si ça peut te rassurer je ne cafterai à personne au sujet de … ton ancien trav... enfin au sujet de ton passé quoi...

Les lèvres de Catherine demeuraient scellées. Alain repris maladroitement.

-Je ne te juge pas le moins du monde... Tu sais, il y a des tas de « dames » soit disant respectables à la cour, qui ont des activités semblables et ...

-Je suis sensée me sentir réconfortée ou me sentir insultée? Demanda Catherine avec un air circonspect.

Alain était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Je... je ne pensais pas à mal, je voulais juste dire que...

-T'es vraiment un drôle de type... souffla-t-elle

-Je te retourne le compliment. Dit-il moqueur.

Catherine se pinça les lèvres afin de s'empêcher de sourire. Mimique qui n'échappa pas au regard de plus en plus caressant d'Alain

-Je crois que je vais rentrer... Considéra Catherine

-A pied ? Tu ne préfères pas que je te ramène ? Je trouverai bien un cheval à emprunter.

-A pied ! Pfff ...Bien sur que non, je suis venue en fiacre et je compte repartir comme ça, imbécile ! Pesta-t-elle en tâtant ses hanches et marmonna à nouveau : A pied... Non mais ... Quand son visage se figeât.

-Un problème mignonne ?

-Je... je crois que j'ai perdu ma bourse chez ce maudit Grégoire.

-Alors on dirait que quelqu'un a besoin de moi , n'est ce pas, ma jolie ? Demanda Alain avec un plaisir évident.

-En effet... Admit à contrecœur Catherine. Et arrête de me donner des noms affectueux.

Fort de ses nombreuses connaissances , Alain trouva facilement un cheval. Catherine monta avec grand peine sur l'animal et ressenti un réel émoi au contact d'Alain dans son dos. Une fois de plus, elle le masqua sous une salve de piques

-Tu es obligé de te tenir si près de moi ? Tu profites de la situation !

-Décidément tu reprends vite du poil de la bête, je retrouve la Catherine d'il y a quelques jours... Je peux te serrer moins fort , si tu préfères tomber, très chère...

Catherine ne trouva rien à dire à cela, la raison se tenait parfaitement. Alain ajouta avec provocation.

-Et puis , qui me dit que ça n'est pas toi qui profite de la situation ?

-Ne rêve pas ! Tu ne me plais pas du tout!

-Continue de t'en convaincre...

-Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à répondre à ta provocation, ça n'en vaut même pas la peine !

Alain ricana .Il ne connaissait Catherine que depuis peu, malgré cela, il comprit qu'il avait tapé dans le mile.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Catherine se l'avouait à peine , mais elle savourait cet instant. Les bras d'Alain l'entouraient fermement, ils étaient forts, sécurisants , auparavant, elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de quiétude au contact d'un homme. Alain quant à lui aimait de plus cette jeune femme d'apparence si délicate et pourtant d'une grande force intérieure.

Ils étaient arrivés aux grilles du château des Jarjayes lorsqu'en descendant de cheval Alain déclara.

-Je te laisse ici, pas question que j'aille plus loin, ce genre d'endroit me rend malade.

Il tendit la main vers Catherine pour l'aider à descendre. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les bras du jeune homme. Quelques petits centimètres séparaient leurs visages, Catherine qui jusqu'à présent avait tout fait pour éviter de regarder Alain dans les yeux ne pouvait y couper. Son regard était à la fois intense , doux et pénétrant. Le cœur de Catherine battait à tout rompre. Alain la posa doucement par terre et lui dit avec malice:

-Tu te montres bien accueillante pour une fois...Tiens au fait, je peux te rendre ça maintenant.

Il lui tendit la bourse qu'elle pensait avoir perdue. Comprenant qu'elle avait été manipulée, Catherine le gifla sèchement, se dirigea vers le portail de la demeure Jarjayes, puis se retourna brutalement, saisit Alain par son éternel foulard rouge et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de s'enfuir.

Oscar qui avait observé avec stupéfaction depuis le pas de la porte l'invraisemblable scène entre le plus exaspérant de ses subordonnés et la plus insolente de ses servantes, pensa tout haut:

-Ne me dites rien, je n'ai même pas envie de comprendre...


	3. My Favortie Game

La semaine suivante , jour des visites.

Catherine et Diane arrivèrent ensemble dans le réfectoire de la caserne qui servait aussi de salle des visites. , non sans faire sensation dans l'assistance. Diane, habituée à cet accueil ne réagit pas, Catherine elle, essayait de se faire discrète. Elles se dirigèrent vers Alain en pouffant. Il ne vit pas de très bon augure l'association de sa sœur adorée et de cette amante potentielle qui ne manquait pas de sel.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que je suis en train de voir...

-Oh pourquoi ça ? Déplora Diane.

-J'ai rencontré Diane dans la cour, elle me racontait les bêtises que tu faisais étant petit... Dit Catherine avec un immense sourire . « C'est vrai cette histoire de lancé de pierres dans la cheminée du voisin ? Et les courses d'escargots ? » Renchérit-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes esclaffèrent de plus belle. Alain était partagé entre le plaisir de découvrir le sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur le beau visage de Catherine , et l'embarras de l'évocation de ses sottises d'enfance alors que ses hommes étaient dans les parages.

-Dis moi, tu n'as pas quelqu'un à aller voir, ma douce ? Demanda-t-il à Catherine en désignant du doigt André, assit sur une chaise, au fond de la salle.

-Ah oui, André je l'avais oublié le pauvre ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Catherine s'approcha d'André , il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il était affalé sur son siège, les coudes posés sur les genoux , le visage plongé dans ses mains.

Catherine nourrissait beaucoup d'amitié à l'égard du jeune homme, même si parfois il l'agaçait quelque peu. Elle posa le paquetage au sol, s'accroupit devant lui, posa ses mains sur son genou et murmura affectueusement.

-André , ça ne va pas ?

Il releva la tête vers Catherine. Non ça n'allait pas du tout. Il semblait malheureux comme les pierres.

-Oh, à ce point... Commença-t-elle. Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec Oscar des fois ? Demanda-t-elle sur la pointe des pieds.

L'œil unique d'André lui lança des éclairs.

-Écoute, Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que tu quittes si soudainement la maison et viennes vivre ici. Mais, je sais à quel point tu l'aimes … Personne ne me l'a dit , mais je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, il n'y a qu'une seule raison possible à cela. Elle ne pourra pas rester éternellement insensible à un amour si fort, si pur que celui que tu lui portes. Continue de faire ce que fais de mieux, lui apporter ton soutient indéfectible, veiller sur elle. Un jour, elle réalisera la chance qu'elle a. Je crois que tu lui manques tu sais... Ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Catherine ne croyait qu'à moitié aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, Oscar était bien trop bornée selon elle. Discrètement, André s'était mit à pleurer en entendant le discours de Catherine. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille, y déposa un baiser avant de lui dire.

-Je l'aime tellement, c'est si dur à porter … Plus je l'aime plus elle s'éloigne de moi … Merci pour ton soutient.

Alain avait observé la scène à distance sans pouvoir entendre la teneur de leur échange. Il avait à peine écouté Diane lui parler des derniers commérages du quartier. Après le baise main, piqué par la curiosité , la jalousie , ou bien les deux , il s'approcha d'André et Catherine, suivit par Diane. S'adressant à Catherine il lança :

-Tu as vu dans quel état est notre pauvre André ! Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de notre bouffe infecte ou le traitement de notre commandant qui n'est pas bien meilleur soit dit en passant. Peut être un mélange des deux !

Catherine lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle savait qu'avec André, on ne plaisantait pas aux dépends d' Oscar. Alain étouffa un cri de douleur.

-Oooh regardez moi le viril sergent de la garde française se tordre de douleur à cause d'une faible femme ! Se moqua Catherine avec derrière la tête l'idée de faire diversion.

-J'ai plein de mots qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je pense à toi et « faible » n'en fait pas partie . Catherine blêmit.

-Et de quels mots tu parles ? De ceux dont tu m'affubles à chacune de nos rencontres ?

-Il y a ceux là , ma belle, et il y a ceux que je garde pour moi … Et merci pour « le viril » , je te revaudrai ça... Il accompagna cette dernière provocation d'un clin d'œil. Catherine médusée, se tourna vers Diane et demanda incrédule.

-Mais... Je n'ai pas … Si ?

-Je suis désolée, mais je crois bien avoir entendu ça … Répondit Diane , presque aussi embarrassée que son amie.

André ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps son fou rire. Oscar que personne n'avait remarquée observait pourtant la scène depuis un moment , perplexe.

Diane mit fin à la saynète en déclarant.

-Je dois partir.

-Déjà ? Soupira Alain.

-Oui, il risque d'y avoir encore la queue à la boulangerie, il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant... Maman pourra probablement venir à la prochaine visite... J'ai adoré parler avec toi Catherine.

-Moi aussi! Sourit Catherine en faisant un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle amie.

-Non, vraiment je n'aime pas ça du tout. Fit Alain entre ses dents.

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel, salua André et Oscar , et accompagna le frère et la sœur vers la sortie.

Oscar se pencha sur André et lui dit :

-Par tous les diables que se passe-t-il entre ces deux là ?

-Rien pour l'instant... Du moins il me semble.

-En tous les cas il faudrait au moins quelqu'un comme Catherine pour pouvoir supporter Alain. Ironisa Oscar.

-Et réciproquement. Ajouta André.

Oscar ne put réprimer un rire. Rire qui se faisait si rare chez elle ces derniers temps.

Une fois Diane assez loin, Alain s'assit sur un bord de fenêtre de la caserne et tout en observant la réaction de Catherine, commença :

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de me suivre, je vais finir par croire que tu cherches ma présence.

Feignant n'avoir rien entendu, Catherine s'appuya contre le mur , les mains dans le dos. Elle ferma les yeux et leva le nez vers le ciel comme pour mieux profiter du soleil. Alain la dévorait des yeux. Il repensait au baiser volé quelques jours auparavant, Catherine agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quelques anges passèrent , puis elle lui dit lascivement avec réelle intention de le provoquer.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça , Alain, c'est indécent...

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu fermes les yeux .

-Ton regard est tellement appuyé que je sens presque tes mains sur moi...

A cette simple évocation , Alain perdit son aplomb. Et pour changer de sujet , il questionna timidement.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y toujours … Soupira-t-elle, s'attendant au pire.

-Pourquoi Grégoire ? Tu es plutôt jolie, tu aurais pu trouver mieux. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Drôle de question … Ce genre de chose ne se commande pas, tu sais. Et il n' était pas comme ça avant... Ou alors j'étais trop jeune ou trop bête pour m'en rendre compte . Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu as quelqu'un à me présenter ? Lâcha-t-elle dans un éclat de rire en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

-Ben... Il est pas bien André ? Tu sembles l'apprécier. Demanda-t-il de manière faussement innocente.

-André ? C'est un amour ! S'amusa-t-elle . « Mais c'est surtout une cause perdue. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien? Il vit Oscar, il parle Oscar , il respire Oscar … Je suis sûre qu'il rêve d'elle toutes les nuits. » Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Et puis, il lui manque un petit quelque chose pour me plaire vraiment. » En finissant cette phrase elle posa un regard tendre sur Alain.

Non sans crainte de se prendre un soufflet , celui-ci approcha son visage de celui de Catherine , et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. A sa grande surprise , en guise de réponse, elle prit l'initiative d'un second baiser , plus appuyé, plus plus profond , plus charnel . Il sentit le désir monter en lui au point qu'il dû, d'un mouvement de recul, y mettre fin. Catherine laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir avant de reprendre promptement le contrôle d'elle même.

-Et elle donne sur quelle pièce cette fenêtre au juste ? . Fit-elle en désignant du menton la vitre devant laquelle ils étaient assis.

-Ça ? C'est juste une remise, ne t'en fait pas, on n'y va jamais. Personne ne nous a vus si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Le visage de Catherine s'assombrit subitement.

-Au fait, je ne suis pas sensée te le répéter , parce que j'ai promis , mais ça me semble trop important. Diane a rencontré un type , je crois qu'il lui a tapé dans l'œil, il a même commencé à lui faire la cour.

-Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça …

-Laisse moi finir, je le connais très bien figure-toi. Je te laisse deviner à quelle occasion je l'ai rencontré... Et, ça n'est pas quelqu'un de bien... VRAIMENT PAS. Je te fais grâce des détails. Si tu veux éviter un désastre, ne la laisse pas faire. Fais-moi confiance.

-C'est gentil à toi de t'en soucier, j'apprécie sincèrement.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Ta sœur semble réellement être quelqu'un de bien, et toi … Toi tu n'es pas aussi tarte que je pensais. Concéda-t-elle.

-T'as le sens du compliment toi…

Catherine se leva , ramassa le paquetage d'André. Signifiant ainsi son intention de partir. Déçu de la fin de leur entrevue. Alain reprit :

-Et je peux espérer revoir ta grâce la semaine prochaine? Même si j'avoue que je préférerais te voir ailleurs , dans un lieu disons , plus privé ...

-Ça m'a l'air plutôt indécent comme invitation. Commenta-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Jugeant l'occasion trop belle , Alain lui glissa dans l'oreille d'une voix suave:

-Ça le sera uniquement si tu le désires ma jolie rousse …

Pour toute réponse, Catherine lui jeta un furtif regard intimidé.

-Quoi ? Pas d'insulte ? Pas de cri , ni menace de mort ? Pas de gifle ? Demanda Alain, presque déçu.

-Désolée d'être une source de frustration.

-Tu l'es à plus d'un titre... Osa-t-il

Une expression à la fois choquée et amusée se dessina sur le visage de Catherine.

-Bien... je m'avoue vaincue pour cette joute, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il est l'heure pour moi de rentrer. Admit-elle avec un sourire franc.

-Mauvaise perdante !

-Désolée, je ne peux pas rester ! Plaisante-t-elle en le narguant avec une évidente délectation.

-Un autre baiser peut-être ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Hésita-t-elle. « Rien qu' avec les deux premiers je peux déjà voir midi dans ton pantalon … Alors avec un troisième...»

Alain , stupéfait , jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil en direction de bas ventre. Catherine était hilare. Entre deux éclats de rire , elle s'approcha de lui, et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser .

-Je plaisantais , je n'ai rien vu .

-Ça n'est pas drôle et tu le sais ! Tu n'es pas un homme tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Oscar apparu au coin du bâtiment.

-Bon cette fois on nous a vus, voilà le Général Coriace . Grommela Catherine.

-De Soissons ! Les visites sont terminées! Fini de batifoler! Beugla Oscar en direction du couple.

-Alors finalement j'ai gagné ! Ce fut un plaisir de jouer avec toi ! Lança malicieusement Catherine en se dirigeant vers la sortie.


	4. Rolling in The Deep

Ce soir là, la demeure Jarjayes n'était que remue ménage. Le maître des lieux avait décidé de donner un bal. Un bal des prétendants au cours duquel Oscar devait choisir un fiancé. Bien qu'elle avait poliment éconduit Girodelle, ce dernier était de la partie, le patriarche ayant fortement conseillé à Oscar de reconsidérer son jugement.. Aussi bien des couples que des célibataires avaient été conviés.

Catherine ce soir là travaillait à la lingerie , elle venait de finir le repassage. Activité qu'elle avait en horreur puisqu'elle avait le mauvais goût de réunir deux choses qu'elle détestait , l'excès de chaleur , et … le repassage …. La tâche lui avait donné grand chaud, elle avait ouvert la fenêtre en grand. Elle rangeait la pièce avec hâte pour pouvoir aller se coucher , lorsqu'Agnès une autre employée de maison, fit irruption dans la pièce telle une tornade.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! C'est tout simplement impayable , extraordinaire, savoureux ce qu'il se passe là-haut

-Quoi ? Une de ses pimbêches a avalé sa mouche ? Ironisa Catherine avec lassitude.

-Naaaaaaan .. Pesta Agnès. « C'est Oscar , elle est apparue en vêtements d'homme, elle ignore tous ses prétendants, ne danse qu'avec des femmes , et en a même embrassé quelques unes, et pas juste un petit baiser, « comme ça » , si tu vois ce que je veux dire... S'amusa Agnès en donnant des petits coups de coudes à Catherine. » Enfin elle a surtout embrassé les plus jolies, d'ailleurs en y repensant... c'est bizarre .Tu verrais la trogne de ce Gi... Giro-chose enfin l'autre efféminé, tu sais, il est venu l'autre jour ... »

-Girodelle … Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. Soupira Catherine.

-Oui , c'est ça ! Si tu voyais sa tête ! C'est à mourir de rire ! Mais bon, tu ne peux pas, ce soir c'est toi qui es de corvée à la lingerie. Dommage ! Fit Agnès avec un petit mouvement d'épaules

-Oui, je sais j'ai perdu …

-Dans les règles! Insista Agnès. « D'ailleurs c'est curieux tu ne demandes plus de tirage au sort pour porter les affaires d'André. Aurais-tu rencontré quelque beau soldat là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'excitation dans les yeux.

-Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Donc tu ne nies pas... ! Conclut Agnès de plus en plus curieuse. « Je ne te connaissais pas de penchant pour les hommes en uniforme » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Une voix émanant des cuisines rappela Agnès à son devoir. Elle quitta la pièce en lançant:

-Je reviendrais te raconter s'il se passe autre chose !

Catherine soupira bruyamment et se remit au travail. Quand une voix se fit entendre.

-C'est qu'on est en petite forme ce soir ma jolie...

Catherine sursauta et se retourna . Comme dans un rêve, Alain apparu à la fenêtre. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina ,elle l'accueilli avec une étreinte avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il lui rendit son étreinte, ses mains parcoururent son dos, ses reins, sa fine taille , puis ses hanches elles atteignirent presque sa croupe lorsque Catherine les en empêcha en donnant des petites tapes sur les mains du gaillard, accompagné d'un aimable mais ferme :

-Hé, bas les pattes !

Entre mille baisers enflammés il lui susurra :

-Pardonne-moi ma douce, mais c'est difficile de résister...Tu m'as tellement manqué , tu es si belle ... En plus ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas...

Catherine se libéra de leur étreinte et interrogea Alain, perplexe :

-Pourquoi es-tu ici au fait ? Comment es-tu entré ? Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre d'endroit .

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une cavalcade résonna dans le couloir , le visage de Catherine se crispa:

-Oh, mon Dieu , Agnès...

Sans plus d'explication, elle poussa Alain , le faisant basculer par la fenêtre , il atterrit dans un parterre de fleurs .

En effet , Agnès fit a nouveau irruption dans la lingerie .

-Il faut que tu voies ça ! Oscar a fait venir sa section de la garde française , c'est le chaos dans la salle de réception. Tu devrais monter, peut être que l'élu de ton cœur est de la partie. Mais je te préviens, il y a de très belles dames très bien apprêtées , tu devrais venir le surveiller.

-Mais arrête avec ça, je n'ai jamais dit que …

Pour toute réponse, Catherine n'eut qu'un éclat de rire moqueur . Elle s'empara un petit morceau de savon et le lança en direction d'Agnès en lui criant

-Hors de ma vue !

Agnès toujours aussi hilare reparti vaquer à ses occupations. Une fois les pas de sa facétieuse collègue assez loin, Catherine se pencha à la fenêtre et tendit la main vers Alain en souriant.

-Elle est partie, tu peux te relever maintenant.

-Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis costaud que je ressens pas la douleur …

-Ne te pleins pas , on est juste au rez de jardin , et ici ce ne sont que des buis , sous les fenêtres des cuisines , ce sont des vieux buissons d'aubépine qui sont plantés... Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit plus tranquille . Elle réfléchit « On pourrait aller dans ma ch... » Les yeux d'Alain se mirent à pétiller . Catherine rectifia en hâte « Non ,non, pas dans ma chambre.. » Le jeune homme soupira de déception. « Je sais où ! Viens ! » Elle le prit par la main , passa par la fenêtre et l'entraîna dehors.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans le parc du château. Les jardins étaient déserts , ils n'avaient que la lune pour témoin .

-Alors tu es venu rien que pour moi ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller avec les autres ?

-Oui, je voulais te voir , te parler aussi... J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit au sujet du prétendant de Diane . Il faudrait que tu m'en dises plus.

-Que pourrais-je te dire …? C'est un noble , mais pas très argenté, il est intéressé, stupide, mais très beau et charmeur, je dois reconnaître. Une jeune fille innocente peut facilement se laisser berner. Et pour ce qui est du lit … Ce n'est même pas la peine que je te dise quel est son vice... Lâcha Catherine avec un frisson de dégoût.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir … Grimaça Alain. « Mais même sans ça, je ne vois pas comment parler de ça à ma sœur , ou encore pire, à notre mère, toi, tu es une femme et ... »

-Donc tu voudrais que je le fasse...

-Tu pourrais ? Je refuse qu'un sale type comme ça s 'approche de Diane.

-Oui... bien sûr mais ça n'est pas facile pour moi non plus … Si je veux être persuasive ,Il va falloir que je lui dise pour... Tu sais quoi …

Alain l'implorait du regard. Catherine se pinça les lèvres , soupira et promit

-Entendu, je vais le faire ! Compte sur moi ! Assura-t-elle

Alain la serra dans ses bras. L'embrassa affectueusement sur le front, lui caressa les cheveux, et lui chuchota

-Merci ma douce...

Catherine entraîna Alain vers un chêne , qui faisait face à un bassin .

-C'est l'endroit que je préfère ici … Assieds-toi ! Alain s'exécuta. Catherine vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes , s'adossant contre son torse.

-Alors , mon torse ne te dégoûte plus ?

-Ça peut aller … Il est... confortable... Concéda-t-elle. Et puis , j'ai un peu froid. A ces mots, il replia ses bras sur elle. Elle éprouva à nouveau cette impression de bien être absolu, de sécurité qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour où il l'avait sauvée in extremis des griffes de Grégoire. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui. Elle s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureuse , et pourtant...

-Pourquoi cet endroit est celui que tu préfères ? Questionna Alain.

-Pour ça . Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le ciel étoilé. « J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était la plus belle chose au monde , et pourtant , ça n'est même pas ici bas... Alain qui n'avait jamais regardé plus que ça les étoiles ne sut que répondre. Elle continua : « Quand ça ne va pas, j'aime venir m'asseoir ici et observer les étoiles... Quand je fais ça, mes tourments me semblent insignifiants...Tu vois là bas ce « W » , c'est la constellation Cassiopée et là à coté , c'est Andromède, qui est sa mère dans la mythologie grecque... » Alain , déconcerté demanda :

-Je ne savais pas qu'on discutait astronomie et mythologie dans les cuisines des aristos fortunés... Comment tu sais tout ça ? Même moi qui ait reçu une éducation je ne le sais pas.

Catherine estima qu'elle avait peut être un peu trop baissé sa garde. Elle changea de sujet immédiatement.

-Au fait, j n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, l'autre jour , à la taverne, si tu n'étais pas intervenu … Je … Enfin , merci …

-Ça fait quelques années que je vais régulièrement à la taverne de Grégoire , pourquoi je ne t'y ai jamais vue ? Demanda Alain intrigué.

-J'ai dû m'enfuir avant que n'arrives . Il y a six ans de cela.

-Mais ça te fait quel âge alors?

-Vingt-Six espèce de mufle , on ne demande pas ces choses à une femme!

-Mais t'es plus vieille que moi alors ?

-Et quel âge as-tu toi ?

-Vingt-quatre.

-Pfff ... Tu n'est pas non plus à proprement parler un jouvenceau ! Elle ajouta , provocante « Et crois-moi si tu avais eu affaire à moi, tu t'en serais souvenu. »

-Idem, poupée, je peux te trouver des témoins à la pelle.

-Cette dernière phrase sensée la taquiner la fit bondir.

-Hé, c'est pas toi qui disait qu'un vrai homme n'achetait pas les femmes ? Interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

-Et bien , disons que je tombe souvent amoureux. Dit-il en essayant maladroitement de se rattraper aux branches.

-Mais c'est pire ! Tempêta Catherine

-Bon, je sais que j'ai dit ça mais …

-Oh bien sûr, tu as dit ça pour m'impressionner, pour mieux m'attirer et me duper. Finalement tu es bien comme les autres ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser berner?

-Pas du tout ! Je suis ...

-… Un amant très respectueux et attentionné ? C'est ce que tu vas dire ? Pfff ! Ils disent tous ça ! MOI j'ai été de l'autre côté , je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Cria-t-elle en se pointant du doigt. Elle retenait avec grand peine ses larmes. Elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant lui, ou devant quiconque d'ailleurs.

-Mais bon Dieu, laisse moi parler , les hommes ont des besoins et … Plus il tentait de se trouver des excuses plus il semblait s'embourber.

-Ah ! Ce prétexte vieux comme le monde , et bien j'en ai une bien bonne pour toi : Les femmes AUSSI ont des besoins , mais on fait avec ! Alain tressailli en entendant cette révélation. Puis il rétorqua :

-Mais tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas que j'étais encore vierge à mon âge ? Et tu es bien placée pour me faire la morale ! A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il la regretta amèrement aussitôt. Catherine se glaça. Elle rétorqua froidement et calmement :

-Tu vois, j'étais persuadée qu'un jour tu me dirais quelquechose de la sorte , mais je suis surprise que ce soit arrivé si vite.

Il tenta de poser une main sur son épaule, elle recula , et d'une voix tranchante ordonna :

-Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir,jamais ….

La voix d'un troisième larron s'éleva dans la nuit .

-Si ce bougre vous importune , permettez-moi de lui régler son compte , mademoiselle.

C'était Girodelle , il prenait l'air sur une des terrasses de la salle de bal , afin de tenter de reprendre ses esprits après l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Pour toute réponse, il reçu un magistral « NON ! » synchronisé.

Catherine tourna les talons lorsqu'Alain lui demanda du bout des lèvres :

-Mais tu parlera à Diane … ?

elle se retourna brutalement et lâcha et le regardant de bas en haut.

-Bien sûr ! Mais crois-moi ça n'est pas pour toi que je le ferai ! Je le ferai parce que je n'ai qu'une parole , que j'apprécie ta sœur et qu'il faut qu'elle comprenne à quel point les hommes sont égoïstes et menteurs.

D'un pas décidé Catherine prit la direction de la fenêtre de la lingerie , celle là même par laquelle elle était sortie. Alain mourrait d'envie de la rattraper mais savait que toute tentative se solderait par un échec. Il se dirigea vers la grille de la demeure Jarjayes honteux , dépité, minable, sous les yeux de Girodelle. Il leva les yeux vers lui et tentant une fanfaronnade , lui lança :

-… Les femmes , hein…. !

Girodelle lui fit un petit signe de la main , comme pour dire « A qui le dites-vous!»


	5. Bleed Like Me

Le soir qui suivit ce bal tumultueux , Catherine était installée à la table de la cuisine , elle astiquait l'argenterie. Cette tâche fastidieuse avait le mérite de lui faire oublier la querelle qu'elle avait eue avec Alain et de se défouler de manière constructive. Grand-mère s'approcha d'elle admirative.

-Tu as beau être une poison Catherine Chapuis , tu es imbattable quand il s'agit de l'argenterie !

-Moi ? Mais je suis imbattable sur TOUT , mère-grand ! S'amusa Catherine.

Grand mère secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel , elle connaissait bien la répartie de Catherine et ne s'en offusquait nullement.

-Peux-tu porter son chocolat à Oscar s'il te plait, j'ai très mal au dos ce soir.

Catherine laissa tomber chiffons et chandeliers et s'exécuta. Elle comptait bien saisir cette occasion pour parler à Oscar de la souffrance d'André. Elle entretenait des sentiments mitigés au sujet d'Oscar. Elle aimait sa liberté de pensée, admirait son indépendance , mais elle n'appréciait pas sa froideur , son air détaché, qu'elle prenait à tort pour du dédain. Mais surtout, et en particulier ces jours ci , elle détestait la femme qui ne réalisait pas la chance qu'elle a d'être dans le cœur de quelqu'un comme André.

Catherine frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Oscar et entra sans attendre. Oscar se tenait debout devant la fenêtre , semblait regarder dans le vide avec un regard qui ne l'était pas moins.. Catherine posa le plateau sur la table basse et dit d'une voix blanche

-Votre chocolat Mademoiselle.

Oscar ne répondit rien , Catherine pensa avec raison qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Elle s'approcha de sa maîtresse. Et du même ton monocorde elle demanda

-Vous semblez songeuse, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Éludant complètement la question , Oscar répondit simplement:

-Oh, je ne t'avais pas remarquée Catherine. Merci. Tu peux disposer.

Catherine ne comptait pas en rester là , elle hésita tout de même quelques instants, puis se lança :

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous

-Oh, non, s'il te plait , j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore de vos querelles infantiles entre toi et Agnès , vois-ça avec Grand-Mère...

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Répondit Catherine , un brin vexée. Après quelques secondes , elle reprit « Je voudrais vous parler d'André... » La réaction d'Oscar ne se fit pas attendre, et fut épidermique.

-Quoi André? Il lui est arrivé malheur ? Catherine fut agréablement surprise , André signifiait donc encore quelquechose pour elle.

-Vous avez forcément remarqué un changement chez lui. Le regard d'Oscar s'obscurcit.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... Répondit sèchement Oscar. A nouveau elle se drapait de son manteau d'apathie . Il fallait la faire craquer, y aller par la force. Et Catherine opta pour l'attaque frontale.

-N'êtes vous qu'une sorte de bête à sang froid pour rester aussi insensible à son égard ? Le pauvre diable dépérit de jour en jour à cause de votre indifférence, un simple mot de votre part pourrait mettre fin à son supplice!

-Comment oses-tu Catherine? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de mes sentiments pour lui ! S'emporta Oscar . Nullement effrayée, Catherine enchaina :

-N'avez vous jamais pensé qu'il avait peut être d'autres ambitions que celle de vous servir ?

-Catherine , cesse je te prie ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Oscar oscillait entre colère et surprise à l'égard de l'attitude de sa servante.

-N'a-t-il pas déjà mis en danger sa propre vie pour vous ? Il accorde plus de valeur à votre existence qu'à la sienne ! Vous pensez que c'est là un comportement naturel chez un employé? Non ! Répondit Catherine d'une voix tremblante. « Personne de normal ne ferait ça pour son maître. »

-De quel droit …? Oscar commença à frissonner, non pas de rage , mais parce que les paroles de Catherine la touchaient en plein cœur comme autant de flèches atteignant le cœur d'une cible. Elle leva la main de manière assez peu crédible sur Catherine.

-Vous pourrez me corriger tant que vous voudrez, la vérité restera la même. Asséna Catherine en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi il ne s'est jamais marié ? Il a pourtant le même âge que vous. C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais désiré ni même posé les yeux sur une autre femme, pourtant il plait beaucoup figurez-vous, aussi bien à la cour qu'ici sous votre propre toit ! Et je ne parle pas de moi, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez ». Précisa-t-elle. « Il vous aime d'un amour incommensurable et absolu que peu de gens ont la chance de connaitre. Il vous aime plus que sa propre vie... Et vous … Alors que de toute évidence vous l'aimez aussi puisque vous acceptez, recherchez même sa présence près de vous depuis toutes ces années... Que s'est il passé?

-ASSEZ ! Oscar était désormais en pleurs. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil.

L'adrénaline retombée , Catherine se trouva effrayée par la manière dont elle était sortie de ses gonds et avait osé se dresser contre Oscar, Oscar que tout le monde craignait tant. Oscar qui était venue a bout d'une compagnie de la garde française réputée des plus difficiles, elle venait de la mettre en pièces , avec de simple mots... Catherine était tiraillée entre culpabilité et peur. Culpabilité d'avoir blessé à ce point ( et peut être inutilement) les sentiments de sa maîtresse et peur d'être renvoyée . Elle se voyait déjà faire son baluchon et se demandait où elle pourrait bien aller alors.

-Pourquoi m'infliges-tu cela ? As-tu fini de me torturer, Catherine ? Tu ne m'apprends rien, j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça … Sanglota Oscar la voix pleine de détresse. Catherine s'accroupit près d'Oscar et lui répondit doucement :

-Je trouve ça tellement triste que deux êtres qui s'aiment d'un amour aussi parfait, et depuis si longtemps ne puissent pas le vivre. De plus, André est mon ami , je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Et puis … J'aimerais tant qu'on m'aime comme ça... Même un peu...

-Ça n'est pas si simple... Tant de choses m'empêchent de l'aimer

-Rien ne l'est . On peut toujours trouver un millier de raisons de ne pas faire les choses. Répondit Catherine bienveillante. « Votre chocolat est froid, vous en voulez un autre ? » Oscar fit non de la tête.

-Bonne nuit mademoiselle .

Oscar ne répondit rien . Catherine soucieuse , quitta la chambre d'Oscar.

Le lendemain matin, Catherine descendit aux cuisines sur la pointe des pieds , s'attendant à subir les conséquences du sermon musclé qu'elle avait donné à Oscar la veille et qu'elle regrettait déjà. Personne ne semblait au courant. L'activité était normale et se centrait essentiellement sur la confection des repas de la journée ,comme d 'habitude. Elle surveillait surtout comme le lait sur le feu l'attitude de Grand-Mère, elle craignait plus son courroux que celui d'Oscar. Grand-Mère fit son entrée dans la cuisine , elle semblait égale à elle même. Elle s'adressa à Catherine :

Oscar va sortir de son bain, elle veut que ce soit toi qui l'aide à s'apprêter aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Elle est étrange ce matin. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, en confiant à Catherine une pile de serviettes .

Catherine avala sa salive avec peine et prit le chemin de la chambre d'Oscar comme un condamné à mort va à l'échafaud. Résolue, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre en essayant d'agir le plus naturellement possible.

Oscar était toujours assise dans le baquet. Ses genoux qu'elle enserrait de ses bras étaient repliés contre son buste , sa tête penchée en avant. Elle était pensive. Catherine se demandait juste à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ? Pourquoi elle m'a fait demander moi en particulier ….A cause d'hier soir ?

S'attendant à être foudroyée sur place , elle s'approcha d'Oscar sans un bruit . Elle saisit le drap de bain , écarta les bras. Oscar se leva , Catherine détourna le regard autant par pudeur que par crainte et posa le drap sur Oscar. Toujours en silence , Catherine prépara les effets de sa maitresse pendant que celle-ci se séchait. Lorsque le moment de lui poser ses bandelettes arriva. Catherine l' interrogea.

-C'est douloureux ?

Oscar répondit d'une voix triste :

-Parles-tu des bandelettes ou d'autre chose ?

Catherine se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise

-Je m'y suis habituée … Je ne m'imagine plus sans elles … Répondit Oscar sans attendre

-Quel dommage … Une si belle poitrine . Soupira Catherine.

-Au sujet d'hier soir … Catherine se crispa. Le moment fatidique était arrivé ...« Comme je te l'ai dit , j'ai déjà pensé à toutes ces choses que tu m'a dites au sujet d' André . Mais entendre ces évidences de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre , ça m'a dévastée … J'y ai pensé toute la nuit... Après un silence considérable , elle reprit : « Il me manque... Terriblement... Depuis qu'il ne vit plus ici , la lumière du soleil me semble terne , les aliments n'ont plus de saveur , la musique que j'aimais m'agresse les tympans , tout ce que je trouvais beau, que j'appréciais , me semble désormais dénué d'intérêt. Parfois, non, tout le temps, lorsque j'ai envie de partager mes pensées , mes inquiétudes ou un bon mot ,je me retourne , je m'attends à ce qu'il soit là., et tout ce que je trouve c'est le vide. »

-Si ça, ça n'est pas de l'amour je veux bien être pendue...

-Je … Je ne suis pas sure … Balbutia Oscar complètement perdue. Catherine réfléchit un instant et annonça :

-Bon, voici ce que nous allons faire …. Soupira Catherine en s'installant en tailleur sur le lit d'Oscar. « Venez, asseyez-vous comme moi , face à moi... » Elle accompagna ces paroles d'un petit geste de la main.

Oscar, bien que peu convaincue s'exécuta.

-Maintenant, fermez les yeux .

-Quel est l'intérêt de...

-Oscar, enfin ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Faites-moi confiance, fermez les yeux, détendez-vous. Oscar trop fatiguée, trop peinée pour questionner d'avantage, obtempéra. « Bien, maintenant je veux que vous pensiez à des souvenirs agréables , drôles ,émouvants, forts … Aux plus beaux moments de votre vie. »

Oscar se prêta au jeu. Au bout d'un temps. Catherine reprit .

-Là , je ne vais pas vous demander de me raconter ces souvenirs , mais QUI , qui est invariablement à vos côtés ?

Oscar ouvrit les yeux . Et murmura , toute chamboulée :

-André …

Catherine laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux

-Ça n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit … Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

-Mais, mon père... Il veut me fiancer à Victor de Girodelle et … Oscar se mit à pleurer en silence.

-Vous avez passé votre vie à obéir aux ordres des autres ; votre père , la Reine , le Roi, vos supérieurs … Il est temps de vivre votre vie. Vous êtes au fait de toutes ces nouvelles idées qui secouent les vieilles certitudes. Vous avez le droit de vivre pour vous même. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Votre père, tous les autres... Ils vous doivent bien ça... Catherine passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Oscar .

-Je ne peux pas fuir mon devoir... Souffla Oscar

-Dans les deux cas vous fuyez quelque chose. Mais dans un seul des cas, vous faites souffrir André. Vous avez le choix.

-Si je faisais une erreur ?

-La seule erreur serait de ne pas essayer … La vie est courte, Oscar, faites le maintenant... Et pourquoi André n'est-il plus ici ? Catherine tenait particulièrement à éclaircir ce point.

-C'est délicat , je ne suis pas sure de vouloir en parler... Mais au point où j'en suis ... Un soir , il m'a fait une déclaration désespérée, pourtant si belle, mais je n'était pas prête à l'entendre, il m'a serrée dans ses bras, il m'a embrassée... La voix d'Oscar se fit tremblante. « … Il m'a poussée sur le lit et … Il a voulu aller plus loin... Enfin je pense ... Un tel épanchement de sentiments aussi forts, si rapidement , je ne pouvais pas... Je ne voulais pas ... Il a vite compris. Et s'est arrêté immédiatement. Après cela, J'ai voulu mettre de la distance entre nous... Je l'ai plus ou moins renvoyé... Pas seulement parce qu'il m'avait fait peur , mais parce que je voyais bien que ses sentiments envers moi le faisaient souffrir , je voulais qu'il parte et qu'il vive pour lui. Mais il m'a suivie, il s'est engagé dans les gardes françaises et a même réussi à entrer dans ma compagnie. Malgré cela , je ne lui parle presque pas. Pourtant , il m'a défendue à ses risques et périls contre mes hommes qui refusaient mon autorité. Maintenant je réalise à quel point il me manque. Oscar soupira. Son visage semblait libre de toutes tentions, soulagé , elle ajouta : « Je ne me suis jamais livrée comme ça, je me sens tellement plus légère »

-N'est ce pas ? Sourit Catherine. Je pense qu'on devrait payer les gens pour qu'ils nous écoutent et nous conseillent .

-Tu as de drôles d'idées. Catherine fit la moue et haussa les épaules

-Mais la prochaine fois , essaye de ménager un peu plus mes sentiments . Avertit Oscar en séchant ses larmes.

-Veuillez me pardonner. Moi-même je ne pensais pas m'emporter à ce point.

-Je ne t'en veux plus, il n'y a que comme ça que j'écoute les conseils des autres j'ai l'impression. Sourit Oscar.

-Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

-Non, merci , ça va aller ,tu peux disposer.

En sortant de la chambre , Catherine poussa un « ouf » de soulagement et reprit tranquillement la direction des cuisines.


	6. You Could be Mine

Quelques jours plus tard.

Catherine ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil Elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Tantôt elle avait trop chaud, tantôt elle avait froid. Le véritable problème était que trop de pensées assaillaient son esprit. Ces pensées tournaient essentiellement autour d'Alain . Elle avait peine à l'admettre, mais il lui manquait. Son image venait la hanter , son regard aguicheur et magnétique, sa bouche sur laquelle se dessine si souvent un sourire délicieusement effronté , sa voix chaude et caressante lorsqu'il l'appelait « ma douce , ma jolie ...» ses bras protecteurs, son odeur. Elle se surprit même à le déshabiller mentalement … A se demander quel genre d'amant il pouvait bien être. Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, « Il vient même gâcher mes nuits ce crétin » Pensa-t-elle .Afin de faire fuir ces rêveries envahissantes , elle décida de descendre emprunter discrètement un livre dans la bibliothèque des Jarjayes. Elle chercha à tâtons des allumettes dans son tiroir avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait brûlé la dernière quelques heures auparavant. La chambre d'Oscar était juste en bas de l'escalier , le clocher de l'église venait de sonner 01h00 du matin. Catherine savait qu'Oscar se couchait tard, alors elle décida d'aller lui emprunter quelques allumettes.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec la discrétion d'un fantôme et vint frapper doucement à la porte de sa blonde maitresse. Pas de réponse. Alors, elle ouvrit la porte. Les double-rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés , et Catherine vit avec stupeur , très distinctement , baignant dans la lumière lunaire ,Oscar et André endormis , tendrement entrelacés. Malgré son passé de femme publique elle ressentit un vif embarras d'avoir profané un instant aussi intime.

Elle fit volte face et quitta la pièce, le plus discrètement possible , tant pis pour les allumettes, et gravit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Malgré sa gêne, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser « Pas trop tôt...»

Bien que ses yeux étaient clos, Oscar ne dormait pas , et avait entendu le bruit , bien que léger , produit par Catherine. Déformation professionnelle oblige , elle se leva promptement pour aller voir qui était l'auteur de cette intrusion. S'apercevant de sa nudité, d'un geste, elle arracha le drap du dessus afin de s'en couvrir, ce qui eut pour résultat de réveiller André et de laisser à quelque hypothétique autre visiteur le soin d'admirer son anatomie irréprochable , Il protesta mollement avant de se rendormir rapidement.

Oscar rattrapa Catherine dans les escaliers menant aux chambres des domestiques. L'absence de double rideaux dans ce couloir et la pleine lune faisaient qu'il faisait presque aussi clair qu'en plein jour.

-Catherine ! C'était toi ?

-Oui … Je suis désolée, je voulais seulement vous emprunter des allumettes et …. Balbutia Catherine intimidée.

-Ça ne fait rien ! La rassura Oscar en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur les marches. « Par contre si tu étais arrivée une demi-heure plut tôt … » Insinua Oscar malicieuse.

-Je vous aurais surprise en flagrant délit de troussage de domestique. Lâcha du tac au tac Catherine. Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais contre toute attente , Oscar mis la main devant sa bouche et pouffa comme une gamine. « Alors, André est de retour à la maison ? »

-Il est en permission pour 10 jours, moi aussi d'ailleurs, on va avoir du temps pour nous... Oscar posa la tête sur ses genoux. Sa chevelure bascula de l'autre coté, dénudant son épaule et sa nuque. Un sourire paisible se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle irradiait. « Alain aussi est en permission... » Ajouta-t-elle en observant la réaction de son employée

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ?

-Vous semblez bien vous entendre... Catherine fit la moue « Il s'est passé quelquechose ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Demanda Oscar d'une voix douce que Catherine n'avait jamais entendue dans sa bouche. Oscar semblait adoucie par l'ivresse que procurait l'amour physique , mais n'avait pas pour autant perdu sa perspicacité.

-Oui... Reconnu Catherine

-Oh... Je me disais aussi qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude ces jours-ci. Affirma Oscar.

-Vraiment? Demanda Catherine un brin flattée.

-Mais oui , je suis sérieuse ! Confirma Oscar. « Bien sûr, il fait bonne figure , mais moi je m'en suis rendue compte... Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-Il m'a dit des choses … Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi exactement... Mais ça m'a fait mal .

-Si ça t'a touchée , c'est que tu as des sentiments pour lui

-…

-Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire ou dire qui pourrait te faire cesser d'être en colère?

-Non …

-Alors ce pardon sera une démarche personnelle , ça devra venir de toi, et de toi seule … Mais tu sais, on fini toujours par blesser, même involontairement ceux qu'on aime, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-… Je suis heureuse pour vous et André. Confia Catherine en changeant de sujet.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir aidée à y voir clair. Dit Oscar en déposant une bise sur la joue de Catherine.

C'était une tout autre Oscar que Catherine découvrait , elle était semblait apaisée , légèrement euphorique , sous l'effet de ce qu'on appellera plus tard les endorphines , ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat singulier , elle transpirait la sensualité. Elle n'était plus la statue de glace que tout le monde connait , elle était juste une femme amoureuse. Oscar se leva de son siège improvisé.

-Je vais te chercher tes allumettes.

-Merci mademoiselle.

_Le matin_

Catherine était dans la cuisine, occupée à éplucher des pommes qui étaient destinées à la confection de tartes. André fit son entrée dans la pièce en sifflotant .

-Je sais ce qui te met de si bonne humeur … Chantonna Catherine. « Et ce, grâce à qui dis-moi ? » André s'empara d'un quartier de pomme et l'engloutit . Catherine lui lança un regard complice.

-Même pas un « Bonjour » ou « Contente que tu sois rentré ? » Fais pas trop ta maline, espèce de voyeuse ! Je sais que c'était toi ! Plaisanta André. Il embrassa Catherine sur la joue et ajouta « Merci d'avoir parlé à Oscar , Elle m'a dit que votre conversation avait pesé lourd dans sa décision » Il s'empara d'un autre quartier de pomme.

-Si tu veux me remercier , arrête de te goinfrer , ces fruits sont pour faire des tartes et ça ne m'amuse pas de les peler ! André s 'assit sur le banc près de son amie , dos à la table.

-A mon tour, je vais te rendre service! Tu sais à qui tu manques ? Catherine ne le laissa pas finir .

-Oh, non , pas toi, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre … et si vous pouviez aussi arrêter de m'embrasser, j'apprécierais … André fit une mine confuse et reprit.

-C'est au sujet d'Alain …

-Ben voyons …

-Tu sais , il tient à toi , il a été très déçu de ne pas te voir le jour des visites la dernière fois . Et moi aussi … Ça n'est pas parce que vous êtes fâchés qu'on n'est plus amis !

-S'il tenait vraiment à moi il serait plus délicat avec mes sentiments. Dit elle la mâchoire serrée en s'acharnant sur une pauvre pomme.

-Il semblerait que j'aie touché un point sensible … Tu …

-Non, je ne veux PAS en parler !

-Même à moi ?

-Même à toi … Souffla Catherine. Elle regarda André, eut un sourire triste et reprit : « Je suis désolée… Disons qu'il a eu des paroles extrêmement maladroites... Et c'est le moindre qu'on puisse dire... »

-Les hommes ne sont pas toujours doués pour ce qui est de ménager les sentiments des autres, surtout les hommes comme Alain. Mais, c'est quelqu'un de bien , fais-moi confiance , donne lui une chance … Catherine se saisit d'une belle moitié de pomme la fourra dans la bouche d'André et lui dit :

-Voilà ! Comme ça au moins tu cesseras de dire des sottises ! Il ôta le fruit de sa bouche et déclara :

-Je suis sérieux, vous feriez un beau couple. Puis en quittant la pièce il lança à son amie un « examine la question! »

_L'après midi_

Catherine se prélassait dans son bain. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à faire la lessive , il faisait chaud , sans doute une des dernières belles journées avant l'arrivée définitive de l'automne . Elle avait sué, et était toute courbaturée . Ce bain, elle en avait plus que besoin. Elle s'étira au maximum et bascula de manière à ce que le haut de son corps fut immergé. Pour se faire, elle du sortir ses jambes de l'eau : elles étaient écartées , les genoux repliés , chacun d'un côté du baquet. La pose était peu digne, mais ça lui était égal. Elle appréciait être ainsi isolée du monde extérieur. Parfois, elle comptait combien de temps elle était capable de rester sous l'eau sans respirer. Elle était sur le point de battre un nouveau record personnel lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par des bruits sourds . Elle se redressa brutalement et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait deux visiteurs en les personnes d'Agnès et Alain . Ce dernier admira avec délectation la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Catherine reprit difficilement son souffle , elle replia les jambes sur sa poitrine pour tant bien que mal se cacher .et s'écria :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'est ce qu'_il _fait ici ? On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Et toi ? On ne t'a jamais dit d'utiliser un paravent pour prendre ton bain ? Rétorqua Agnès. « En revenant du bourg j'ai croisé ce beau jeune homme sur la route, il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait , et qu'il voulait te voir, alors je l'ai fait entrer... » Minauda Agnès en triturant sa natte blonde.

-Et ça t'a suffit ?

-J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il te voulait …

-Que me veux-tu Alain? Soupira Catherine exaspérée. Alain se tourna vers Agnès avec perplexité. « Agnès , sors s'il te plait … » Demanda Catherine. Agnès, déçue, s'exécuta .

Le malaise était palpable et pas seulement à cause de la nudité de Catherine.

-Arrête de me fixer , et dis moi ce que tu me veux.

-J'aime ce que je vois, c'est tout... Tu devrais te sentir flattée.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir... Murmura tristement Catherine.

-Je...je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit et de t'avoir blessée, si tu veux te venger, vas-y , insulte-moi , reproche-moi ce que tu veux. Je ne dis pas souvent ce genre de chose, mais , pardonne-moi.

-Ça n'effacerait pas ce que tu m'as dit... Mais... pendant que j'y pense , je dois encore parler à Diane n'est-ce pas ? Je veux bien que tu m'emmènes chez toi, comme je ne sais pas où tu habites...

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma belle! Après ça ,promis je te fiche la paix, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Alain s 'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque Catherine alarmée par cette promesse,l'interpela.

-Hé, Alain !

A peine ces mots prononcés et elle se mit debout, offrant volontairement son corps nu à la vue du jeune homme . Elle le toisa du regard , bien que sidéré, celui-ci ne se priva pas de profiter de la vue de ce corps si souvent fantasmé. Ses seins étaient petits, hauts , ronds et fermes comme ils les aimait , ses tétons bien roses pareils à des friandises . Son corps était svelte sans être famélique, sa peau délicate , sa taille joliment creusée, ses cuisses fuselées et musclées, sa toison clairsemée laissait très légèrement entrevoir un centre de volupté pareil à une figue mûre à point. Cette apparition s'accompagnait d' effluves de chèvrefeuille. La mâchoire lui en tombait. Alain avait connu bien des missions difficiles dans sa carrière de soldat, mais garder la tête froide devant une telle scène les surpassait toutes. Il détestait le manque de loyauté chez l'adversaire , et jamais ennemi n'avait été aussi perfide. Satisfaite de son effet , Catherine posa la main sur sa hanche et lâcha.

-Tu vois, ça c'est le corps que tu aurais pu posséder si tu n'avais pas fait l'imbécile... Rince-toi bien l'œil , parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras...

Tel était le châtiment qu'elle avait choisi pour Alain ; la frustration. Mauvais calcul sans doute , puisqu'après un tel spectacle , il allait surement redoubler de tentatives de séduction, mais peut être bien qu'au fond, c'est ce que voulait Catherine.

Malgré un désir quasi irrésistible , jusqu'à en être oppressant , Alain fit un sourire en coin ,se saisit de la serviette de bain posée au bout du lit de sa tentatrice, s'approcha d'elle , l'enveloppa délicatement de la pièce de tissu et lui glissa :

-Deux possibilités : Ou bien tu es complètement folle , ou bien tu me fais assez confiance pour te risquer à faire ceci. Je penche pour la confiance , et pour te prouver que tous les hommes , dont moi, ne sont pas des porcs, je ne tenterai rien. Et ne t'en fais pas pour cette image mentale, j'en ferai bon usage! Ajouta-t-il provocateur, avant de l'embrasser affectueusement sur le front.

Catherine ne releva même pas cette dernière grivoiserie, pourtant corsée, tant elle fut désarçonnée par la psychologie dont Alain venait de faire preuve. Il quitta la pièce , la laissant , la mine déconfite debout dans son baquet. Depuis le couloir il lui lança :

-Je t'attends en bas somptueuse créature !

Catherine sortit du bain et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Agnès fit à nouveau son entrée dans la chambre (toujours sans frapper), toute frétillante de curiosité.

-Alors? C'est _lui _?

-Lui quoi ? Répondit Catherine d'une voix blanche

-Celui que tu as rencontré à la caserne ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Oh... Rien... Bredouilla-t-elle

-Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste... S'il ne te plait pas, est-ce-que moi je peux …?

-NON ! S'exclama malgré elle Catherine.

Alain descendit les escaliers , encore sous le charme de ce qu'il venait de voir, il croisa André qui sortait de la chambre d'Oscar. Ce dernier, surpris de voir son ami en ces lieux, l'interrogea.

-Alain? Qu'est ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-J'étais venu voir Catherine , et je l'ai vue … Il soliloqua : « Ça oui pour l'avoir vue, je l'ai vue... ». André afficha un air circonspect. « Et où est ton cher commandant Oscar ? » André rougit.

-Elle...se repose... Bafouilla-t-il

-A quatre heures de l'après midi ? Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de si fatigu... Alain comprit , donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami et s'esclaffa : « Hé! Bravo vieille branche, pas trop tôt , hein ! Tu me raconteras !»

-Je ne pense pas... Rétorqua André. « Et toi , où ça en est ? » Alain sembla embarrassé par cette question.

-Et bien, pour être tout à fait franc...

Avant qu'il eut fini de prononcer sa phrase, Catherine surgit hors de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les deux amis cessèrent leur discussion et prirent un air dégagé.

-Qu'est ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? Dépêche toi Alain, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Ronchonna-t-elle.


	7. You Oughta Know

Ils marchaient ensemble sur le parvis du château des Jarjayes , Alain contemplait Catherine , la lumière du soleil venait magnifiquement jouer sur sa chevelure cuivrée que le vent léger faisait voltiger, sa démarche était coulée , elle dégageait encore cette suave odeur de chèvrefeuille . Une plante à son image, pensa-t-il , sauvage , indomptable , à l'apparente fragilité et pourtant si forte. Être à ses cotés lui semblait la chose la plus naturelle du monde , il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête , il voulait la voir encore et encore. Il était plus que jamais décidé à la reconquérir .

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on me prépare un attelage. On te suivra... J'ai également une course à faire à Paris pour Madame , ainsi, je ferai une pierre deux coups, et mon absence ne paraitra pas suspecte. Expliqua Catherine.

-Dommage , j'espérais avoir le plaisir de voyager contre toi , ma belle... Je vais chercher Atalante.

-Ton cheval s'appelle Atalante? Comme l'Atalante de la mythologie grecque ?

-Il faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques comment une servante peut savoir tout ça... Et c'est une jument pour être précis.

-Toi monter une femelle … Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas... Commenta-t-elle, piquante.

-Jalouse?

-Non, compatissante, pauvre bête... Te supporter toi ainsi, à longueur de temps.

-Mais toi aussi tu vas devoir me supporter , ma rousse ! Dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Catherine prit place dans le fiacre en se demandant ce qu'Alain pouvait bien lui réserver. L'attelage prit la direction de Paris, Alain chevauchant Atalante ouvrait la marche. Tout à coups, il se mit à chanter . Pas n'importe quoi … Il entonnait à tue tête des chansons paillardes … Catherine, décontenancée, sorti la tête par la fenêtre pour le prier de cesser .

-Alain , qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Arrête ! Ordonna-t-elle

Sans effet.

-C'est à cause de toute à l'heure ?

Pas plus concluant. Tentait-il de lui faire payer sa toute récente provocation ? Ou bien était-ce une manière très puérile d'attirer son l'attention ? Elle tenta de l'ignorer. Il était hors de question de lui donner satisfaction. Mais c'était horripilant, tellement horripilant ...

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu chantes faux en plus !

Tentative infructueuse. « Il en aura marre avant moi » pensa-t-elle. Erreur de débutante ! Après un bon quart d'heure il était toujours aussi vaillant. « Il doit avoir l'habitude, le saligaud ». Mon Dieu que c'était irritant, que c'était vulgaire... Il fallait qu'il arrête...

-Je vais te tuer si tu ne cesses pas !

Menace vaine. (et bien peu crédible) « Mais comment peut il en connaître autant ...? » Malheureusement , elle connaissait la réponse. En plus d'être inconfortable, se boucher les oreilles était inefficace ; elle l'entendait toujours. Elle ne tint plus.

-Je ne mérite pas ça ! Lui cria-t-elle enfin.

Il ralentit afin que lui et sa jument soient à sa hauteur.

-Bien... Je peux arrêter... Concéda-t-il

-Ah, merci …

-En échange d'un baiser.

-Quoi ? Tu peux toujours rêver ! Protesta-t-elle

Il reprit ses salacités de plus belle , de plus en plus fort. Sur leur passage , les croquants se retournaient. Catherine se sentait de plus en plus gênée . Elle finit par capituler

-Entendu ! Tout ce que tu voudras du moment que tu arrêtes ton tapage !

-Tout ce que je veux hein ? Se rendant compte de sa maladresse , Catherine s'empressa de revoir sa formulation.

-Non, non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça … D'accord, tu l'auras ton baiser ! Transigea-t-elle. Mais TAIS TOI !

En signe d'accord, il se tut . Avant de reprendre sa place d'éclaireur, il lui jeta une œillade séductrice qui fit soupirer Catherine. « Tu peux toujours attendre... » Pensa-t-elle.

Ils atteignirent Paris sans plus d' encombre. La capitale était de plus en plus agitée, des émeutes se déclenchaient régulièrement par la population , exsangue.

Catherine pensait qu'ils devaient aborder le quartier où résidait Alain puisque de plus en plus , des gens le saluaient , l'interpellaient. Il semblait très apprécié du voisinage.

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des De Soissons , une maison de ville en pierre, assez banale . Alain fit attendre Catherine devant la porte pendant qu'il conduisait Atalante à l'écurie. Catherine pria Robert, le cocher des Jarjayes de patienter , celui-ci , trop content d'avoir une pause, ne questionna pas cette halte. Alain revint assez rapidement. Il frappa à la porte et s'annonça.

-Tu frappes à la porte de chez toi ? Se moqua Catherine.

-Je ne veux pas effrayer Diane , même ce quartier devient peu sûr...

-Oh... Je comprends, désolée... Répondit Catherine réellement embarrassée. Alain tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage , quand la porte s'ouvrit. Alain rectifia son geste en feignant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

Diane apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte , elle semblait à la fois surprise et heureuse de voir son amie. Catherine et Alain entrèrent. L'intérieur de la maison était très propre , mais décoré de façon spartiate, pour mieux dire , il n'y avait aucun objet inutile. Cependant une atmosphère chaleureuse y régnait.

-Comme je suis contente de vous voir ensemble tous les deux ! Alain pensait que tu étais fâchée pour de bon et qu'il ne te reverrait plus ! L'intéressé eut un rire jaune , il n'osait pas protester contre les compromettantes vérités de sa chère sœur. Catherine jubilait intérieurement.

-Diane, c'est pour toi que je suis venue... Commença doucement Catherine. « Peut-on s'installer quelque part ? Ça risque d'être long... » Diane sembla interloquée.

Elle conduisit Catherine dans la cuisine . Alain les suivit . Catherine s'énerva.

-Alain, ça va être une discussion « de femmes » et tu le sais ! Va t'en ! Diane comprenait de moins en moins. Le jeune homme se rendit compte de sa maladresse et fanfaronna.

-Bien , mesdemoiselles je vous laisse ! N'oublie pas ta dette , ma belle ! Catherine le fusilla du regard.

Diane prépara du thé accompagné de quelques biscuits secs pour son amie .Elles s'installèrent, .Catherine ne savait pas par où commencer … Le sujet était doublement délicat , elle allait devoir parler d'un passé licencieux qu'elle préférait oublier et annoncer à cette adorable jeune fille que son soupirant était un salaud. Elle dû pourtant s'y résoudre. Elle expliqua les choses le plus sincèrement possible. L'achat de la taverne , les ennuis financiers , la « solution » que Grégoire avait trouvé pour éponger leurs dettes, et que ce fut au cours de ses « activités » qu'elle fit la connaissance de son prétendant ,Amaury de Mortemart , de ses penchants douteux , de sa réputation … Elle insista lourdement sur ces derniers points ne lésinant pas sur les détails crus afin être plus convaincante. Diane était effondrée. Par des accolades et diverses paroles réconfortantes, Catherine tenta de la consoler. La pauvre Diane s'accrochait à son amie comme une naufragée à son sauveteur providentiel. Lorsque Catherine vit l'heure indiquée par l'horloge , son sang ne fit qu'un tour, leur entretient avait bien duré une heure .Il fallait encore qu'elle fasse la course pour Madame de Jarjayes , elle craignit l'espace d'un instant de laisser Diane toute seule, puis se rappela qu'Alain était là , ainsi que leur mère qui ne devait plus tarder à rentrer, raison de plus pour se dépêcher , elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de rencontrer la mère d'Alain la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elles passèrent dans la salle à manger pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée quand Catherine se figea. Elle aperçu par une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue , une jeune femme, en grande discussion avec Alain . Elle portait le deuil , mais malgré cette tenue austère , elle était incroyablement élégante et rayonnante, de parfaites boucles blondes s'échappaient de son couvre-chef , elle avait des grands yeux bleus innocents , un adorable nez retroussé , des pommettes naturellement roses et proéminentes, une bouche grande et pulpeuse , des dents très blanches et bien rangées , elle dégageait un charme fou. Elle souriait abondamment et lançait des œillades ensorceleuses en direction d' Alain . Celui-ci était de dos , au grand regret de Catherine qui ne pouvait pas voir sa réaction. Elle les épiait attentivement , les surveillait comme un chat qui guette sa proie et pestait de ne rien pouvoir entendre de leur échange. Diane arriva à son tour dans la pièce en essuyant ses yeux rougis et vit elle aussi, l'étrange scène .

-Oh, non , pas elle, pas Cécile... Que lui veut elle? Soupira-t-elle

-Qui est cette Cécile ?

-C'est l... Une vieille connaissance … Énonça vaguement Diane

-Mais, mais, que fait-elle ? Que veut-elle à Alain? Un sentiment de colère mêlé à de la peur de perdre un être cher, autrement dit, un sentiment de jalousie, s'empara de tout son être. Mais...Mais... Regarde la ! On dirait un animal de basse-cour en pleine parade nuptiale ! Balbutia Catherine indignée. La comparaison eut le mérite de faire sourire Diane. Mais, elle est en train de le toucher, je ne rêve pas ? Il fallait agir. Catherine prit congé de son amie de manière succincte. Je...je dois y aller... Tu sais où me trouver si tu ne te sens pas bien. N'hésite pas , ton diable de frère connait très bien le chemin !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se précipita sur la porte d'entrée , l'ouvrit en grand , s'élança vers Alain , et commença à son tour à minauder .

-Alain chéri , j'ai parlé à Diane, comme promis... Prend-soin d'elle s'il te plait... J'ai hâte de te revoir...

Du revers de la main , elle lui caressa la joue, puis, sans plus de protocole , elle l'étreignit , s'empara de sa bouche , l'embrassa goulument, de manière ostentatoire , indécente. Certains passants qui assistaient à la scène étaient scandalisés, d'autres amusés par cette démonstration publique d'affection. De part l'intensité de ce baiser et la surprise , Alain écarquilla les yeux, fit un pas en arrière, avant de succomber et de serrer Catherine dans ses bras à son tour . Enfin... Enfin à nouveau ses bras autour de lui , enfin à nouveau ses lèvres si douces. Il repensa à son corps nu, ce corps qu'elle avait exhibé , telle une Vénus de Botticelli dans une version quelque peu dévergondée. Cette réminiscence et ce baiser provoquèrent chez le jeune homme cette rigidité caractéristique qui ne saurait mentir. Jamais il ne l'avait désirée autant. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait fait l'amour ici, maintenant. Cécile était horrifiée , elle l'aurait été d'autant plus si elle avait pu lire dans les pensées... Lorsque Catherine mis fin à leur embrassade, elle planta ses yeux de chat dans le regard d'Alain , elle était aussi troublée que lui, comme prise à son propre piège ,elle frissonnait d'émotion... Elle ne savait que dire et en avait même oublié la présence de Cécile, qui n'en finissait pas de s'offusquer.

L'intervention de Robert mit fin à cet instant de grâce .

-Hé , Catherine ! C'est pas que ça me déplait de rien faire, mais les patrons vont commencer à trouver bizarre qu'on soit si long !

-Il a raison … A... à bientôt j'espère. Chuchota Catherine bouleversée. Elle fit un signe à destination de Diane restée sur le pas de la porte , et monta en voiture.

Alain la regarda partir, pensif, affublé d'un sourire béat…

-« Alain chéri » , hein ? Articula Cécile , inquisitrice.

-Heu.. Oui … Hé , hé .. Rit bêtement Alain.

-En tous cas elle te fait de l'effet... Fit elle avec un demi-sourire. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un … Elle n'a pas très bon genre … Tu abaisses tes standards dis moi ? Alain lui saisit doucement mais fermement le poignet .

-Écoute ma grande, fais attention à ce que tu dis quand tu parles de Catherine.

-Bien, bien , ça va... Je n'ai rien dit . Soupira-t-elle en dégageant sa main. Transmet mes amitiés à Diane et à ta mère .

-Je ne crois pas que ça suffira , elles sont encore très en colère contre toi.

-Et toi, tu l'es ? Demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

-Et bien , en vérité, là je me contiens , tu me connais , je sais me tenir devant les dames, mais ça me reste en travers de la gorge ce que tu m'as fait...

-Tu ne semblais pas si fâché la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

-On a tous nos moments de faiblesse …

-Mufle ! Lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.


	8. I Want it All

_Quelques (trop longs) jours plus tard_

L'automne s'était bel et bien installé sur le fragile royaume de France. Catherine était dans la véranda, elle arrangeait quelques bouquets de fleurs pour la décoration du château , cependant , elle ne semblait pas très concentrée sur sa tâche. Plusieurs fois par jour , elle repensait à cette Cécile , qui était elle pour Alain ? Certainement pas quelqu'un de la famille étant donné son langage corporel quand elle était avec lui. Catherine comptait inlassablement les jours qu' il restait avant de le revoir. Est ce qu'il pensait à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui ? Elle se serait bien rendue chez lui à Paris pour le voir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter du château comme ça , pour raison personnelle. André, assis sur un sofa, l'observait depuis un moment. Il avait remarqué que son amie n'était pas dans son assiette.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... Alain te manque , c'est ça ?

-Non André ... Je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout... Soupira Catherine.

-A d'autres !

-…. Tu crois que je lui manque ?

-Tu veux que je t'emmène le voir ?

-Ça ne serait pas très raisonnable... Et puis, j'aimerais être un peu seule avec lui.

-Je vois … Je te croyais plus prude que ça. Railla-t-il.

-Ça n'est pas ce que tu crois … Répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Après un long silence de réflexion , le visage d'André s'éclaira .

-Je crois que je peux faire quelquechose pour toi !

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne te dirai rien temps que ça ne sera pas sûr ! Répondit André énigmatique.

_Deux jours plus tard_

-Pourquoi ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi ? Soupira Oscar. André s'avança derrière elle , et la prit par la taille.

-Parce que c'est quand même en grande partie grâce à Catherine qu'on est ensemble aujourd'hui , on peut bien faire ça pour elle … Et ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être seuls … Le pied à terre de tes parents à Arras a assez de chambres n'est ce pas? Insinua André avec un sourire enjôleur avant de dégager la nuque d'Oscar et d'y déposer un baiser. Oscar se retourna brusquement.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne me fais pas faire André ! Ça devait être juste toi et moi ! Protesta-t-elle à la manière d'une petite fille. Je le fais vraiment parce que je t'aime plus que tout. Et Dieu sait que je dois t'aimer pour accepter de partir en voyage avec ces deux là ! Enfin... Surtout Alain...

-Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur , mais c'est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier , mais essaie juste de ne pas être trop infecte avec lui … S'il te plaît mon amour.

-Bien , j'essaierai ! Pour toi … Promit Oscar du bout des lèvres.

-Je t'aime ! Dit André avant de prendre le visage d'Oscar entre ses mains et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Catherine descendait les escaliers en sautillant et en chantonnant. Un comportement assez atypique pour elle. A vrai dire, Oscar et André ne l'avaient jamais vue comme ça.

-André , j'ai réussi à traîner la malle jusqu'en haut des escaliers, peux-tu me la descendre s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite !

-Merci ! Lança gaiement Catherine. Elle aperçu la mine boudeuse d'Oscar. Elle s'avança vers elle . Merci, merci infiniment d'avoir accepté la proposition d'André mademoiselle.

-Mmmh , pas de quoi … Grommela Oscar en donnant un léger coup de pied dans un meuble. Catherine jeta un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres donnant sur le parvis du château.

-Ah, le voilà, voilà Alain ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Oscar soupira. Catherine sorti du château , allant à la rencontre de son bien-aimé . Elle portait une simple robe de velours vert émeraude rehaussant sa rousseur , légèrement décolletée , sans être provocante, elle mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Bien qu'elle en eut très envie, elle se retenu de se jeter dans ses bras, elle se méfiait des effusions d'affection en public, la dernière fois était un exception, une urgence. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il s'imagine qu'elle était à sa botte, pensait elle. Elle l'accueillit avec une simple bise sur la joue.

-Bonjour, je suis heureuse de te voir.

-Et c'est tout ? Pas de « Alain chéri » aujourd'hui ? Pas de baiser passionné?

-Je le reconnais, j'ai employé les grands moyens l'autre jour , mais il fallait bien que je te débarrasse de cette sangsue , tu devrais me remercier d'ailleurs ! Et comment va Diane au fait ?

-Ça a été dur, mais elle commence à remonter la pente. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour elle . Je te suis redevable, demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te serais dévoué corps et âme.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est normal que je l'empêche de gâcher sa vie... Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande porte de la demeure Jarjayes , Alain reluquait sans complexe le décolleté de Catherine. Arrête de me regarder comme ça … Sourit-elle rougissante.

-Alors pourquoi avoir mis cette robe qui te sied si bien si ça n'est pas pour moi, ma douce ? Demanda-t-il , charmeur.

-Je la trouve confortable , c'est plus pratique pour voyager. Prétexta-t-elle en gloussant.

-Ben voyons …

Ils entrèrent dans le château , André avait descendu la malle . Il salua chaleureusement son ami par une franche accolade Alain le remercia pour cette invitation. Oscar était bras croisés, appuyée contre le montant d'une porte, elle affichait toujours le même air renfrogné.

Ils chargèrent la calèche. Catherine ouvrit la portière, prête à monter en voiture . Elle poussa un cri d'effroi. Oscar se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle étouffa elle aussi un éclat de voix devant ce qui se trouva être une araignée de taille gargantuesque , toutes pattes déployées se reposant tranquillement sur l'une des banquettes . Alain les rejoignit bientôt .

-Voyons ce qui effraie tant ma rousse préférée et mon commandant ... Plaisanta-t-il. Ah , c'est juste ça ! Vous me décevez commandant! Avoir peur d'un simple arachnide … Il chassa d'une pichenette le monstre aux nombreuses pattes.

-Mais , elle est énorme ! S'exclama Catherine.

-Oui, je sais, elles me disent toutes ça ! Rétorqua Alain, goguenard.

Catherine et Oscar présentèrent le même air consterné ; les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte . André, installé au poste de cocher s'esclaffa.

-Ne l'encourage pas... Souffla Oscar entre ses dents. J'espère que tout le séjour ne va pas être comme ça …

-C'est mal parti … Répondit Catherine en prenant place.

Alain les rejoignit dans la calèche , tout en s'asseyant il déclara :

-Je conduirai pour la deuxième partie du voyage... En attendant … Je vais m'asseoir près de ma mignonne rousse , on sait de quoi elle est capable quand elle est jalouse... Oscar ne comprit bien sûr pas la référence et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Si tu chantes, je te tue. Avertit Catherine. Et cette fois, ne marchande pas ton silence.

-Alain de Soissons fait ce qu'il a envie, quand il en a envie poupée … Et là tu as de la chance, je comptais dormir.

Oscar, avachie sur son siège, les bras croisés, secoua la tête de dédain. Quel malotru vraiment, ce Alain ! Comment pouvait-on s'amouracher d'un tel lascar ? Heureusement son André n'était pas comme lui ! Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment deux hommes si différents pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien. Ah André... SON André, comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt quel homme extraordinaire il est. Que de temps perdu... De quelle vertu n'était il pas paré ? Il était beau , tellement beau , intelligent, cultivé, courageux, honnête, généreux, amant attentionné, tendre et fougueux… En pensant à ce dernier point Oscar se mit à sourire béatement. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux , comme si elle elle craignait qu'on ne lise dans ses pensées. Elle vit simplement Catherine et Alain endormis , la tête de la jeune femme reposant sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver.

Au terme d'un voyage assommant, ils arrivèrent enfin à Arras . Alain descendit de son poste et s'étira longuement. Oscar et André descendirent de voiture. Catherine s'apprêta à descendre, Alain , visiblement d'humeur chevaleresque l'aida dans sa tâche ce qu'elle apprécia grandement. Oscar était surprise que ce mal-dégrossi fût l'auteur d'un tel geste de galanterie.

Ils déchargèrent paquets, malles et provisions que Grand-Mère et sa brigade avaient préparées .Il y avait des viandes froides , des bocaux de légumes , des fruits , du fromage, du pain … La brave femme avait fait en sorte que les amis ne passent pas tout leur séjour en cuisine, et puissent ainsi profiter au mieux du calme de la campagne.

-Catherine, inutile de préparer une chambre pour André... Glissa discrètement Oscar à Catherine

-Bien.

-Ni pour moi ! Lâcha Alain qui avait entendu, en faisant un clin d'œil à Catherine

-En fait, pour toi j'avais prévu la chambre la plus éloignée de la mienne. Répliqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs tu vas m'aider à la préparer, je ne suis pas ta bonne...

-Toi et moi dans une chambre, peu importe la raison , ça me plaît ! Susurra-t-il, séducteur. Catherine sourit timidement, Oscar lui lança un regard plein de réprobation et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Voici ta chambre. Catherine s'empara de la cruche. Je vais te chercher de l'eau, les draps propres sont rangés là-bas, ouvre un peu la fenêtre pour aérer, veux-tu ?

-A vos ordres ! S'exclama Alain d'un ton faussement emprunté en simulant un salut militaire.

Elle revint rapidement. Elle entra sans frapper et se retrouva face à face avec Alain, nu jusqu'à la taille. Elle se retrouva dans le même état d'envoûtement qu'à leur première rencontre, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot ni même de le regarder en face. Conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait il s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu... Tu en as fait exprès... Balbutia-t-elle

Catherine tentant de garder la tête froide fila vers la coiffeuse et y déposa le broc de porcelaine.

-Ah oui ? C'est étrange, on m'a fait presque la même chose il y a quelques temps, mais moi, j'ai eu la décence de garder le bas... Celle qui m'a fait ça est une femme superbe, je suis sûr que tu la connais. Elle a un comportement souvent étrange elle a la fâcheuse habitude de souffler le chaud et le froid avec moi.

-Elle a peut être peur... Hésita-t-elle en levant timidement les yeux vers le reflet d'Alain dans le miroir.

-Elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de moi, alors, c'est peut être de ses propres désirs qu'elle a peur ?

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et commença à l'embrasser voluptueusement dans le cou. Elle soupira de plaisir, encouragé par cette réaction , il entreprit de la caresser plus haut , jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Ce geste audacieux fit s'accélérer la respiration et le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et d'insérer sa langue dans la bouche avide de son amant . Ils entamèrent un excitant jeu de cache cache. Il était fou de désir, il la serra plus fort contre lui, puis, sans cesser de l'embrasser, il la fit asseoir sur la coiffeuse , impulsivement, comme pour lui signifier que son désir égalait le sien elle écarta les jambes. D'un geste expert il commença à dégrafer la robe de sa belle , alors qu'elle s'affairait à déboutonner sa culotte elle entendit la voix d'Oscar crier son nom.

-La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée . Oscar tomba nez à nez avec le couple , médusée , elle bafouilla, penaude.

-Je... voulais juste savoir... Comment on allume...le four ... Désolée . Elle referma la porte

Alain soupira.

-Elle m'a coupé toute envie...

-Moi aussi... .De toutes façons ,c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner... Il vaut mieux que j'y aille avant qu'elle ne réduise la maison en cendres.

-Ouais, ces aristos ont tellement l'habitude de se faire servir... Ils ne savent rien faire tous seuls. Ronchonna Alain en se rhabillant.

-Ça n'est que partie remise ! Roucoula-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

La soirée était bien avancée, les deux couples étaient réunis autour de la table de la cuisine. tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Même Oscar était détendue et tolérait de mieux en mieux la présence d'Alain, effet collatéral de la cave bien garnie du Général, sans doute. Les trois militaires échangeaient à qui mieux mieux les anecdotes martiales . Catherine se sentant un peu à l'écart fit une proposition :

-Que c'est rasant vos histoires ! Faisons un jeu ! Elle plaça au centre de la table un petit verre , sortit une pièce de monnaie et expliqua . C'est un jeu à boire … Vous devez faire entrer cette pièce dans le verre en la faisant rebondir sur la table. Si vous réussissez, vous désignez quelqu'un qui boira un verre d'alcool. Si vous manquez votre cible, c'est vous qui buvez un verre. Je commence . Elle fit chou blanc et honora son gage.

André passa amoureusement sa main dans les cheveux d'Oscar . Ce qui fit réagir Alain qui lança la pièce à son tour :

-Et votre famille approuve cette relation , Commandant Oscar ? La différence de classe ne pose pas de problème à Monsieur votre père ? Il réussi son coup et pointa Oscar du doigt. Elle descendit son verre en fixant son subordonné.

-Pour l'instant son père n'est pas encore au courant. Répondit André en lançant maladroitement la pièce. Il est en déplacement. On a préparé le terrain avec sa mère. Ça n'a pas été le plus difficile, elle a bien pris la chose. A vrai dire elle nous a avoué avoir remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et n'a pas été surprise. Il bu son godet et passa la pièce à Oscar.

-Vous pourriez compter sur les qualités de persuasion de Catherine … Suggéra Alain en passant la main dans le dos de la concernée. Oscar lança la pièce avec succès et désigna Catherine.

-Non, hors de question , sans vouloir vous offenser , mademoiselle, votre père me glace le sang . Répondit aussi sec Catherine en avalant cul sec le contenu de son verre. Elle lança à son tour lamentablement la pièce et selon les règles en vigueur vida un autre verre , le troisième en tout.

-André et moi comptions lui en parler dès son retour. C'est à nous de le faire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se laisse convaincre si facilement … 'Va falloir y aller au forceps. Ironisa Alain en lançant la pièce à son tour , à nouveau avec succès, il désigna André, qui avala un autre verre de liqueur.

-Je sais que ça sera difficile rétorqua Oscar . Mais …

-Hé …. Vous savez pourquoi ces gens à Versailles portent des mouches et se poudrent autant ? Coupa Catherine affalée sur la table. … Pour cacher les lésions dues à la syphilis … Moi j'avais peur de la syphilis quand je... Alain voyant une catastrophe se profiler coupa à son tour

-Je crois que notre Catherine commence à divaguer … Commandant , allez donc la mettre au lit. Je le ferais bien volontiers mais on va croire que je suis du genre à profiter d'une demoiselle alcoolisée.

-T'es un homme bon , gueule d'amour ! Lui susurra Catherine.

-Je pense que c'est plus que nécessaire en effet … Confirma Oscar.

Elles quittèrent la pièce ensemble.

-Ça ne sera pas encore pour ce soir... Soupira Alain.

Oscar fit asseoir Catherine sur le lit sans ménagement.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas mademoiselle ?

-Ça n'est pas ça... Simplement, quand on ne sait pas boire, on ne boit pas autant... En plus c'était ton idée ! Maintenant me voilà à te materner ! Tu arriveras à te déshabiller toute seule ?

-Oui...

-Fort bien ! Dit Oscar en sortant de la chambre.

-Attendez !

-Quoi encore?

-Vous pouvez dire à Alain que je l'aime?

-Mais quel âge as-tu ? 14 ans ? Tu le lui diras toi même !

-Non... J'ai peur qu'il me rejette !

-Ça... Ça n'arrivera pas … Dis plutôt que tu as peur de révéler ce que tu penses être une faiblesse... C'est pas toi qui me faisait la leçon il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Sermonna-t-elle.

-…

-A ce propos... Commença Oscar en s'asseyant près de Catherine. Je peux te demander ce que tu lui trouves ? Il est plus que compétent dans le maniement des armes , mais j'imagine que ça n'est pas ce que tu aimes chez lui...

-Alain , c'est un homme un vrai … Pas une de ces femmelettes endimanchées qui peuplent Versailles …

-Ça, c'est le moindre qu'on puisse dire...

-… Quand je suis avec lui, c'est comme si rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver… J'aime son sourire, j'aime être dans ses bras, j'aime sa façon de me regarder... Et je l'aime, c'est tout, nul besoin de raison. C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît le véritable amour, n'est ce pas? Cette dernière phrase arracha à Oscar un sourire attendri.

-Je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui répéter ce que tu viens de me dire...


	9. Light my Fire

Après une rapide toilette , Catherine descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd et en se tenant la tête. Comme l'avait deviné Oscar, elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à boire, et elle pouvait ressentir les effets néfastes d'un lendemain de beuverie , même avec 3 malheureux verres d'alcool. Il était environ 13h00. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour trouver de l'eau fraîche afin de se désaltérer , elle croisa Alain qui lisait dans la salle à manger. Celui-ci ne se priva pas de la railler sa gueule de bois .

-Alors ma belle au bois dormant, on tente d'impressionner la galerie , et voilà ce qu'on obtient !

-Ne parle pas si fort Alain, par pitié... Implora-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle un brin hagarde. André et Oscar ne sont pas là?

-Non ! Ils sont sortis !

-Tu n'es pas parti avec eux ?

-Non, comme tu vois. Je t'attendais ma douce. Et puis, ils voulaient passer du temps rien que tous les deux, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre... Dit il avec un sourire en coin qui le caractéristique.

-Pffff... Comme si ils allaient faire ça dehors, et par ce temps en plus ! Mais réfléchis bon sang !

-Je ne parlais pas nécessairement de « ça » , tu penses vraiment que j'ai l'esprit mal placé ! Grommela-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Catherine avala son verre d'eau en râlant à voix base après Alain . Après réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été injuste avec lui. Elle partit à sa recherche, il était dans le petit salon, elle se suspendit à son cou et l'embrassa tendrement

-Pardonne-moi, j'ai été bête... Nous aussi on va passer du temps ensemble puisque c'est comme ça ! Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille souple et ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser .

-Ne t'emballe pas , Ils ne sont pas loin, juste dans le verger derrière, ils devaient cueillir des pommes je crois...

-Oh non, pas encore des pommes , je n'en supporte plus la vue , je vais en faire des cauchemars bientôt ! Se plaignit-elle. En attendant leur retour, on va faire un jeu! Elle se dirigea vers un placard , et s'empara d'un coffret de bois.

-Je commence à m'en méfier de tes jeux ! Hier soir tu as bien failli révéler certaines choses... Heureusement je t'ai sauvé la mise !

-Oui je sais merci... On va jouer aux dames, tu veux ? Pour pimenter la partie, à chaque fois qu'on perd un pion, en gage, on doit répondre à une question de l'autre... Sans restriction !

-Ça , ça me plaît ! Prépare-toi à subir un interrogatoire musclé ma belle !

Alain fut le premier à perdre un pion. Catherine jubilait.

-Bien... Voici ma première question, suivie, je l'espère de beaucoup d'autres : qui est Cécile ? Et pas de réponse évasive je te prie. Avertit-elle.

-Je me demandais quand tu me poserais cette question … Il soupira. Et bien, Cécile et moi on a été fiancés i ans. Mais les fiançailles ont été rompues...par elle... Elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et l'a épousé lui. Oui , je l'aimais, oui, ça m'a fait du mal. La réponse te satisfait-elle ?

Catherine resta coite en entendant cette révélation si franche. Mais ces confidences soulevaient encore plus de questions qu'elles n'apportaient de réponses, la curiosité de Catherine était attisée

-Je suis désolée... Balbutia-t-elle

-T'en fais pas pour moi et joue …

-Et son mari, il est mort ? Elle portait le deuil … Demanda Catherine très intriguée.

-A ton avis mignonne ?

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait l'autre jour ?

-Mange-moi un pion , et je te le dirai ma douce... Dit il en désignant le plateau du doigt.

Après quelques coups , Catherine perdit un pion a son tour

-A mon tour … Alors ma belle, dis moi comment se fait-il que tu sois si cultivée ? D'où, ou de qui tiens-tu ces connaissances en astronomie, en mythologie et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore?

-De mon père... Répondit-elle laconique avec un sourire de Mona Lisa.

-Je ne vais pas me contenter de cette réponse après ce que je viens de te confier...

-D'accord, je te dois bien ça . Mon père est médecin, professeur d'université …. Tu ne le connais sans doute pas , mais il est très réputé dans son domaine. Il a fait divers voyages , il a mené des études comparatives des médecines Orientale et Occidentales. Avant que j'arrive à Paris, je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui, il m'a donné le goût des sciences et m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Je voulais même devenir une savante moi aussi. Elle soupira tristement.

-Mais alors, comment en es-tu arrivée à te prost...

Tout à coups, André, guilleret, suivit d'Oscar, fit irruption dans la pièce , chargé d'un sac en toile de jute rempli de pommes.

-Regardez ce qu'on vous apporte !

-Oh, non … Murmura Catherine exaspérée.

Le maladroit reversa le sac et son contenu fruitier sur l'échiquier.

-Hors de question que j'épluche ça toute seule ! Avertit Catherine

-Ça tombe bien. Commença Oscar en souriant . J'ai envie d'apprendre ces choses là . Tu vas me montrer !

Catherine et Alain échangèrent un regard ahuri.

-Alors, commandant, on est enfin devenu raisonnable et on va devenir une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur ? Ricana Alain provocateur.

Catherine lui décocha un bon coup de pied sous la table. Oscar, tout en se joignant à André qui ramassait les pommes tombées à terre répondit calmement.

-Non pas, Sergent de Soissons, vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi si facilement.. Je pense simplement qu'il est injuste que je me fasse servir alors que je suis tout à fait valide. Pendant que nous sommes ici , peux-tu m'apprendre quelques tâches ménagères Catherine s'il te plaît ?

-Et bien , je suppose… Articula Catherine circonspecte. J'avais une conversation fort plaisante avec Alain, mais elle peut attendre. Allons faire une tarte ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en jetant une œillade gentiment provocatrice en direction de son inquisiteur à qui elle venait d'échapper.

-Tu te défiles , ça n'est pas juste ! On n'avait pas fini cette discussion !

-Pas du tout mon chéri, enfin... Mon cher, je ne me défile pas ... Dit-elle l'air de rien. Après tout , ne penses tu pas que c'est l'attitude d'une femme « raisonnable » d'être en cuisine ?

Sur cette dernière phrase Catherine et Oscar gloussèrent comme deux gamines et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en emportant le sac de pommes.

Alain croisa les mains derrière la tête, se balança sur sa chaise, soupira avec exagération et soudain proposa à André

-Hé, on va ferrailler ?

-Avec plaisir !

Oscar et Catherine étaient attablées dans la cuisine, l'atmosphère était quelque peu tendue Les deux femmes ne se connaissaient au fond que très peu, et ne savaient quoi se dire, elles échangeaient sourires timides . Quand, pour la énième fois , Oscar se coupa en épluchant une pomme.

-Foutre que ces pommes ! Jura-t-elle. Catherine s'esclaffa.

-Vous vous y prenez mal mademoiselle. Elle se plaça derrière sa maîtresse, l'entoura de ses bras et saisit fermement ses mains. Regardez attentivement, , tenez le couteau comme ceci , prenez la pomme comme ça , ensuite glissez doucement la lame en suivant bien l'arrondi de la pomme tout en la tournant. Voiiiilà... Oscar ayant réussit la manœuvre avec succès émit un petit couinement de satisfaction. Je me demande comment votre père réagirait-il en vous voyant vous essayer à des tâches si triviales.

-Très mal j'en suis sûre ! Affirma-t-elle en avalant un petit morceau de fruit. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaines personnes seraient destinées à en servir d'autres. Surtout pour des choses que je peux parfaitement faire moi même !

-« Parfaitement » ça, nous le verrons quand nous goûterons ce dessert ! Plaisanta Catherine .

-C'est injuste , moi je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Se défendit Oscar en souriant.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas fait ça toute ma vie …

-A ce propos... Poursuivit plus sérieusement Oscar. Je n'ai jamais cru à cette histoire que tu nous a racontée quand on t'a engagée . Tes parents n'ont pas de laiterie en Normandie n'est ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ces soupçons à mon encontre tout à coups ?

-J'en ai toujours eu , mais je n'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de t'en parler

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Catherine commençait à perdre son sang froid.

-Et bien pour commencer , tu as reçu une éducation : tu essayes soigneusement de le cacher ( je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs), mais je m'en suis rendue compte : tu sais lire, écrire , certains termes que tu utilises ne sont pas ceux d'une domestique... Tu as même l'oreille musicale : il y a quelques mois tu as été la première personne à s'apercevoir que mon piano forte était désaccordé .

-Vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de moi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas … Répondit Catherine , à la manière d'une mauvaise comédienne.

-Évidement ! Tu as même suggéré qu'une famille de souris avait du s'y installer pour qu'il produise un tel son ! Qui d'autre est coutumier de ce genre de sarcasme parmi nos employés ?

-...

-Ça ne fait rien... Capitula Oscar. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler tu dois avoir tes raisons. Après tout, on n'a jamais eu rien à te reprocher... Mais j'ai raison n'est ce pas ? Questionna Oscar. Catherine opina du chef. Oscar consciente du l'embarras que suscitait son interrogatoire sur son employée, changea de sujet . Au fait, je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir , je vous ai surpris Alain et toi, alors que vous étiez en train de... Ça n'était peut être pas le genre de sujet qui allait améliorer l'ambiance.

-Sur le point de . Rectifia Catherine de plus en plus embarrassée. En fait lui et moi n'avons pas encore... Vous savez...

-Oh... Oscar s'empourpra

-Bien, allons préparer la pâte à tarte, voulez-vous ? Dit soudainement Catherine, heureuse qu'une autre leçon de cuisine allait les éloigner des sujets incommodants.

A l'extérieur , Alain et André se livraient à des duels amicaux à l'épée .

-Qu'as-tu fais à Oscar ? Pourquoi cette volonté de changement de sa part ?

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Oscar est assez grande pour réfléchir par elle même , elle n'a besoin de personne pour ça ! Son esprit est beaucoup plus ouvert que tu ne l'imagines. Tu te méprends à son sujet ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec ces nobles suffisants, pétris de certitudes et arrogants. Sa froideur n'est qu'apparente, c'est une personne très juste et généreuse. Je suis sur que tu t'en es aperçu tout seul . C'est plutôt que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as tort .

-Tsss... Souffla Alain entre ses dents avant de reprendre : Attends, que font ces types là bas ?

-Ta ruse primitive ne prends pas, Alain .

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Regarde !

Alain désigna deux personnes en train s'enfuir à toutes jambes alors que de la fumée commençait à se dégager d'un buisson.

-Je vais voir , il va nous falloir des bras, va vite chercher Catherine et Oscar et ramenez de l'eau avant que l'incendie ne prenne trop d'importance.

Les deux couples d'amis étaient venus rapidement à bout du départ de feu . Ils finissaient de dîner et ne parlaient plus que de ça, les spéculations allaient bon train sur les motivations de leurs auteurs . Savaient ils que le manoir était habité ? Qui était visé par cette attaque ? Oscar personnellement , les Jarjayes en général ? Ou bien cet acte était-il dirigé contre le symbole de la noblesse, et par extension symbole de la royauté qu'était cette bâtisse ? Chacun avait son opinion sur la question . Oscar se tenait un peu à l'écart de ces supputations . André s'en rendit compte.

-On va les retrouver , ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je ne suis pas sûre... Murmura l'intéressée d'une voix blanche

-Mais si, Alain et moi on va s'en charger.

-Non, André je crois que je ne le souhaite pas. Je suis sûre que c'est l'acte de désespérés , si on les arrête et les emprisonne , cela risque d'aggraver la situation

-Et si ils reviennent ? Supposa Catherine.

-Ouais... J'ai pas envie de finir grillé comme une sardine , André et moi on va veiller cette nuit , au cas où. Désolée poupée, cette nuit tu devras faire sans moi , ça sera dur , je sais mais le devoir m'appelle.

-Alain tu es salace ! Devant tout le monde en plus ! J'en ai assez ! S'indigna Catherine.

-Ça va … J'essaye juste de vous dérider , et de toutes façons nos amis savent ce qu'il y a entre nous. Alain irrité , agrippa sa veste et sortit, en grommelant.

-Tu es parfois dure avec Alain. Sermonna André. Il est un peu balourd, mais c'est un type en or, si j'avais une sœur, je la lui confierais sans hésiter.

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il est... J'ai simplement du mal à supporter certaines de ses attitudes parfois.

-Il n'y a pas que toi... Ironisa Oscar

-Vas lui parler. Il tient vraiment à toi . Même lui a sa sensibilité . Sourit André.

Ainsi sur les conseils d'André, Catherine rejoignit Alain qu'elle trouva assis dehors sur un banc de pierre .

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Fais ce que tu veux … Elle s'assit près du jeune homme.

-J'allais te dire que j'étais désolée , mais j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à te dire ça . Il répondit par une onomatopée broche de « Bouarf » et commença:

-Je suis loin d'être un parfait gentilhomme je te l'accorde , pourtant je fais des efforts quand tu es là.

-Tu veux dire que tu es pire d'habitude ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu dis en présence de tes camarades de chambrée... Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Catherine.

-C'est comme ça les hommes ma belle. Soupira-t-il, d'un ton sérieux.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? Je sais qu'il existe une pression du groupe qui fait que vous devez en rajouter entre vous. Que les hommes n'ont pas droit aux sentiments, à la moindre faiblesse, que vous devez constamment vous montrer forts sans quoi vous seriez perçus comme inutiles.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça, toi ? Demanda Alain , curieux.

-Ça va te sembler fou , mais parfois , j'avais des clients avec lesquels il ne se passait rien, ils voulaient juste parler, être écoutés par quelqu'un qui ne les juge pas.

-Je ne savais pas …

-Normal ! Aucun ne s'en vante. Répondit Catherine en frissonnant de froid. Alain ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Catherine.

-Tiens regarde ce ciel … Elles sont pas belles tes étoiles ce soir ? Il passa son bras autour de l' épaule de la jeune femme.

-Oui... Souffla-t-elle en lovant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

-Tu sais , je souhaite une relation sérieuse avec toi, et je pense que c'est aussi ce que tu recherches, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi hésitante. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi . Je comprends que tu sois méfiante, avec ce que tu as vécu . Mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance on ira nulle part. Dis-moi ,pourquoi as-tu quitté la vie confortable que tu avais avec tes parents ? Catherine hésita un instant, puis décida de se confier :

-A l'âge de 17 ans, j'ai rencontré Grégoire , lui aussi est fils de médecin, un confrère et ami de mon père, presque immédiatement, je suis tombée très amoureuse de lui, c'était réciproque, mais nos parents ne le voyaient pas de cet œil là, même si nos pères étaient amis... Car Grégoire est protestant , le mariage était donc totalement exclu... C'est pour ça qu'on s'est enfui, avec quelques économies qu'on avait subtilisées à nos parents respectifs ,pour vivre ensemble. Je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde … On a choisi Paris, plus facile de se fondre dans la masse. On a acheté la taverne que tu connais, cependant, on était trop jeunes et pas très gestionnaires , nos économies ont fondu comme neige au soleil . Alors on a eu cette « idée » pour renflouer notre trésorerie. Au bout d'un an j'ai craqué. Je ne pouvais plus continuer. En entendant ces mots Alain l'enlaça complètement . Attends, tu m'aimeras moins quand je vais te parler de l'élément déclencheur , de ce qui m'a fait fuir, à nouveau… Je suis tombée enceinte… Souffla-t-elle d'un mince filet de voix . Pas de Grégoire , non , il ne me touchait plus depuis un moment. Tu parles d'un environnement sain pour un enfant... Alors j'ai pensé que la meilleure chose à faire était de « le faire passer »... Oui, il le fallait... Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, « Ça » s'est très mal passé , j'ai perdu énormément de sang , j'ai fait une infection . Cent fois j'ai cru mourir, j'ai espéré mourir par moments . Par chance, un jour, un client de la taverne , un oriental , avait entendu Grégoire parler de moi à un autre client , cet oriental, je ne saurais pas te donner plus d'informations sur son identité, je ne me souviens même pas de son visage tant j'étais mal, parfois je me demande même s'il n'était pas un rêve , une hallucination provoquée par la fièvre. Il a dû avoir pitié, je ne sais pas, mais il m'a soignée, je ne sais pas comment... Je m'en suis sortie par miracle , mais il a dit que ma matrice avait certainement été endommagée, ça je m'en souviens parfaitement. Déjà avant cet événement, ça faisait un certain temps que je ne supportait plus de donner ainsi mon corps, mais « ça », ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase , je ne voulais à aucun prix revivre ça. A mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit la voix de Catherine se faisait plus tremblante, sans même s'en apercevoir, elle s'était mise à pleurer . Après ces révélations, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Alain ne desserra pas son étreinte, bien au contraire.

-Tu as tellement du souffrir … Murmura-t-il tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié... Chuchota-t-elle.

-Ça n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la compassion ma Catherine... Et comment es-tu arrivée chez les Jarjayes ?

-Un jour, en faisant le marché , alors que ma décision de partir était déjà mûrie, j'ai entendu parler qu'une grande famille de nobles habitant non loin de Versailles, cherchait une domestique , qu'elle serait logée . C'était pour moi l'occasion rêvée. Alors, je me suis présentée chez les Jarjayes... Tu connais la suite...

-Mais puisque tu avais fui Grégoire, que faisais-tu là bas la deuxième fois qu'on s'est vus ?

-J'étais venue lui demander de l'argent pour pouvoir retourner chez mes parents, J'avais peur de retourner là-bas mais, malgré l'amitié d'André ou d'Agnès, que tu as croisée l'autre jour, je me sentais seule.

-Pourquoi lui demander de l'argent à lui ? Pourquoi cette pourriture ? Les Jarjayes te payent décemment j'espère !

-Oui , ce sont des gens très bien , je te l'ai déjà dit ! Mais, depuis que j'ai été engagée par eux, tous les mois j'envoie de l'argent pour rembourser mes parents de ce que j'ai pris ! Et après tout, Grégoire était aussi responsable que moi de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Et le voyage coûte tellement cher...

-Tu viens de si loin ?

-D'Alsace … Alain siffla.

-En effet... Et tu comptes toujours partir ? Demanda-t-il , en appréhendant la réponse

-Non, depuis qu'on s'est rapproché toi et moi, j'y ai renoncé. Alain sourit en entendant ces paroles.

-Quelqu'un d'autre que moi sait tout ça ?

-Il y a Grégoire bien sûr, mais non, en dehors de toi , personne. Elle soupira. Alors … C'est ce genre de femme que tu veux à tes côtés Alain ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Prostituée, voleuse, qui a déjà avorté, et qui ne pourra même pas te donner d'enfant !

-Il n'y a que « l'autre là-haut », et encore, s'il existe, qui puisse te juger.

-Je préférerais qu'il n'existe pas , sinon, en ce qui me concerne, c'est l'enfer assuré...

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'accepte telle que tu es, avec ton passé, parce que vois-tu , ma douce, je t'aime .

Catherine stupéfaire par cette déclaration n'eut pas le temps de réagir puisqu'aussitôt, il s'empara de ses lèvres, puis, avec un désir partagé, s'empara de sa bouche toute entière. Leur langues se taquinaient , s'entremêlaient amoureusement. Au travers des trop nombreuses couches de tissu, leurs mains cherchaient désespérément quelques parcelle de peau à caresser . D'une voix lascive , entre deux baisers avides , elle lui susurra :

-Alain... Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ce soir, une telle déclaration, alors qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble cette nuit . D'une voix entrecoupée de halètements d'excitation, il lui répondit :

-Je n'en ai pas fait exprès beauté, qu'est ce que tu crois , pour moi aussi c'est un supplice.

-On devrait rentrer... soupira-t-elle en se défaisant à contrecœur de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Oscar et André vont finir par se demander ce qu'on fabrique. Sourit-elle

-A mon avis ils ont une petite idée...

Le couple rentra dans la villa, ils trouvèrent Oscar et André, dans le petit salon installés au coin du feu , enlacés sur le canapé.

-Ne nous en tenez pas rigueur les amis, mais on ne vous a pas attendus pour entamer le dessert. Annonça André.

-En effet, sur la table basse , trônait, largement entamée, la tarte confectionnée par les soins d'Oscar un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ainsi que des boissons chaudes .

-Elle a un drôle d'air cette tarte …J'espère au moins qu'elle est mangeable. Dit Alain dubitatif.

-C'est moi qui l'ai faite. Répondit Oscar vexée.

-Ça explique tout... Rétorqua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil .

Catherine s'assit à son tour, mais sur les genoux de son bien aimé , et se blottit dans ses bras, câline comme une chatte en quête de caresses. En voyant cette scène, Oscar repensa au jour où Alain l'avait provoquée en duel. Elle se souvint de ce feu dans ses yeux, de sa force brutale, de sa détermination. Elle avait peine à croire que c'était le même homme , là sous ses yeux , qui avec tant d'affection et de douceur dans ses gestes , enlaçait et embrassait Catherine.

-Alors... C'est à ça que ça ressemble Alain de Soissons amoureux... Je ne vous savais pas capable d'autant d'égards envers une femme, Sergent. Railla-t-elle.

-Oscar ! Protesta André

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu commandant ! Insinua Alain d'une voix à dessein exagérément doucereuse. Oscar hoqueta, un brin offusquée du sous entendu de cette répartie. André pouffa.


	10. River Deep Mountain High

_Le lendemain matin_

La nuit s'était déroulée sans heurts. Alain et André avaient passé la nuit à parler d' idées nouvelles et de littérature un peu , de bêtises de jeunesse aussi, et de femmes surtout…

Le jour se levait , Oscar descendit les escaliers , prête à prendre la relève. Elle trouva dans le petit salon les deux compagnons étaient affalés sur sofa et fauteuil.

-Alors ? S'enquit-elle avec inquiétude

-Rien à signaler Commandant, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, ce que je m'apprête à faire . A ce propos , Catherine n'est pas avec vous ?

-Je pensais qu'elle était déjà en bas, je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans sa chambre. Répondit Oscar intriguée.

-Je crois savoir... Ne vous en faites pas. Dit Alain en s'étirant.

Oscar et André échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

Alain se rendit dans sa chambre, et trouva comme il l'avait deviné, Catherine , vraisemblablement nue, dans son lit. Elle était accoudée sur le coté, le regardait fixement avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de manière suggestive.

A la fois extrêmement tenté par ce qu'il vit et flatté de faire l'objet d'une initiative aussi audacieuse Il dû déployer beaucoup de force de caractère pour lui dire :

-Ma belle, jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour à une fille nue dans mon propre lit, surtout aussi séduisante, mais, pas maintenant …

-Mais pourquoi ? Protesta-t-elle en se relevant sur son séant.

-Je viens de passer une nuit blanche, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme , je tiens à ce que notre première nuit soit parfaite . Tu le mérites...

La mine renfrognée, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui tout en tenant pudiquement le drap devant elle , soudain, elle saisit le jeune homme par la ceinture pour provoquer son déséquilibre et le faire tomber sur le lit . Sans un regard pour lui, elle se leva et passa sa chemise de nuit qu'elle avait laissée au sol, et sortit de la pièce. Alain en revanche ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle, quoique fugace, de Catherine dénudée. Son regard s'était attardé sur la croupe de la jeune femme « blanche et délicate comme un pétale de lys » avait-il pensé.

Catherine, boudeuse, rejoignit Oscar dans la cuisine.

-J'ai préparé le café moi même ! Déclara fièrement Oscar.

-Oh... Vous auriez dû m'attendre... Soupira Catherine soucieuse

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais tout de même faire du café.

-…

-Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Hier soir tu semblais si heureuse .

-C'est embarrassant, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec vous...

-Cesse de me voir comme ta maîtresse, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Alain a refusé mes avances.

-Quand ça ? Là, ce matin ?

-Oui... Il a dit qu'il était trop fatigué .

Il vint à l'esprit d'Oscar un sarcasme ayant pour objet la vigueur de son subordonné , mais elle le garda pour elle pour ne pas peiner son employée.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien vaillant quand je suis descendue... Je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais peut être il veut peut être que votre première fois soit réussie, que les meilleures conditions soient réunies.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Alors tu vois !

-Merci de chercher à me rassurer

-Malgré la gouaille dont je fais montre, je trouve que vous faites un joli couple, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je vais au marché, je tenterai discrètement d'en savoir plus sur l'attaque d'hier.

-Tu n'es pas obligée...

-Il le faut, n'oubliez pas qu'ils peuvent revenir, imaginez la tête de votre père s'il arrive quelque chose à cette battisse.

-Tu as peut-être raison... Fais attention à toi .

-Faites attention à VOUS.

-Moi je sais me défendre...

-Vous devriez m'apprendre!Lança gaiement Catherine avant de sortir.

Catherine déambulait dans les allées du marché d'Arras. Très peu de victuailles ornaient les étals, et lorsque c'était le cas, les légumes et les fruits étaient rarement de bonne qualité et leur prix était exorbitant. La météo désastreuse de ces dernières années n'arrangeait pas la situation du royaume. Elle se sentait suivie depuis un moment, elle prit place dans la file d'attente de la boulangerie, à la fois par nécessité et pour voir si son intuition était juste. Le groupe de personnes qu'elle soupçonnait s'était arrêté de marcher également. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret : Elle ne les connaissait pas. Ce fut son tour de se faire servir : Catherine venait régulièrement avec ses maîtres à Arras lorsque ceux-ci avait à faire. La boulangère la reconnu et se livra aux bavardages d'usage. Quand, un apprenti qui avait visiblement entendu leur conversation, se retourna brusquement.

-Tu travailles pour les Jarjayes ?

-Absolument … Mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés … Répondit Catherine soupçonneuse.

-Gilbert ! On ne tutoie pas les dames, même si elles sont jeunes, je te l'ai dit cent fois ! Réprimanda la boulangère.

-Ma vie a été sauvée grâce à Oscar quand j'étais enfant , elle a payé la note du médecin que mes parents n'auraient jamais pu régler.

-Voilà qui lui ressemble bien... Sourit Catherine.

-Alors, elle est en ville... ?

-Oui à ce propos , connaissez vous ces personnes, là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas en les désignant de la tête. Gilbert lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'arrière boutique, elle le suivit.

-Pas plus que ça pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'ils me suivent , et hier quelqu'un a essayé d'incendier la villa Jarjayes, c'est peut être lié.

-Eux et moi, on assiste aux mêmes assemblées. Vous savez, sur ces nouvelles idées. Insinua-t-il sur la pointe des pieds.

-Justement, Oscar adhère à ces idées, si ils sont impliqués dans cette histoire, ils se trompent de cible. On ne répare pas une injustice par une autre. Oscar ne souhaite aucune poursuite et nous ne sommes là que pour quelques jours... Et puis, ma vie de femme dépend de notre tranquillité. Trépigna-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Dit Catherine en secouant la tête.

-Bien... Je vais leur parler, attendez-moi ici.

Gilbert sorti de la boutique à la rencontre du petit groupe. Catherine les observait à la dérobée. La discussion semblait assez mouvementée. Elle aurait payé cher pour pouvoir les entendre. Il revint au bout d'une demi-heure environ.

-Vous aviez vu juste... J'ai vu ça avec eux, ils vous laisseront tranquilles... Mais si j'étais vous je ne traînerais pas trop dans les parages.

-On est là que pour quelques jours. Rien que ça, ça me va.

-Pouvez-vous dire à Oscar combien je lui suis reconnaissant ?

-Ce sera fait...

De retour à la villa, Catherine rapporta à Oscar ce qui lui était arrivé dans le bourg d'Arras. Puis elles consacrèrent une bonne partie de la journée à « l'instruction ménagère» d'Oscar qui se montra élève plutôt navrante bien que pleine de bonne volonté. Elle était une calamité en couture, un désastre en entretient du linge, désespérante pour cirer le parquet, mais semblait montrer quelques prédispositions pour la cuisine. Décidément, elle et André allaient faire un couple hors du commun lorsqu'ils se mettraient en ménage. Pensa Catherine.

Plus tard dans l'après midi , André descendit. Les deux jeunes femmes le tinrent au courant des dernières nouvelles. Voyant que Catherine surveillait la porte de la cuisine comme le lait sur le feu. André lui dit :

-Il me semble qu'Alain dort encore...

-Les ours ça hiberne , c'est connu ! Lança Oscar avec un sourire en coin, la bouche dissimulée derrière sa tasse de café.

-Je vais lui monter de l'eau

-Tu n'as pas besoin de prétexte fallacieux pour monter le voir dans sa chambre, tu sais. Dit malicieusement la militaire. Catherine sortit de la pièce.

-Tu vas les laisser en paix cette fois, hein Oscar ? Glissa André narquois. Oscar haussa les épaules

Catherine entra sans frapper , la porte s'ouvrit sur Alain, entièrement nu cette fois, de dos face à la commode , en train de se laver. ( Il n'avait donc pas tant besoin d'eau que ça) En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il s'immobilisa. La jeune femme, bouche bée, focalisa son attention sur un filet d'eau qui coula de la naissance de la nuque du jeune homme, le long de son dos musclé et moite avant de terminer sa course sur le haut de ses fesses galbées et fermes. Il se retourna pour connaître l'identité de l'intrus, à la vue de sa belle, son regard se fit velours. Il posa son éponge, s'avança vers elle, offrant son torse ainsi que son attribut viril à la vue de la curieuse. Elle était cramoisie , son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine ,elle brûlait d'envie de le contempler , mais détourna le regard.

-Cette fois, je t'assure que je n'en ai pas fait exprès ma belle.

-Je vais arrêter de t'apporter de l'eau s'il se passe ce genre de chose à chaque fois.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Mets-toi quelque chose sur le dos, bon sang ! Ne vois-tu pas que tu me troubles ? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Sur le dos, hein ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

-Alain, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Je te trouve bien prude pour quelqu'un qui voulait me sauter dessus pas plus tard qu'hier. Il mis sa main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde en face. Pourquoi tant d'hésitation ma jolie ?

-C'est le résultat de six années d'abstinence je suppose. Avoua-t-elle embarrassée.

-Comment ? Ça fait six ans que tu n'as pas … ?

-Et comment, et avec qui aurais-je pu … ? Ça n'est pas facile pour une femme , de plus, je ne garde pas un bon souvenir de ce qu'on appelle les plaisirs de la chair … Et pourtant quand je suis avec toi, quand tu me prends dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasses, je perds tout contrôle. J'en brûle d'envie Alain, tu enflammes tous mes sens , tu me fais perdre la raison , mais j'ai peur … C'est stupide n'est ce pas ?

-Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ma douce . Sache que je n'ai touché aucune femme depuis qu'on se connaît. Depuis que je t'ai vue, je n'ai voulu que toi.

Alain posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien aimée, approfondit le baiser, et la souleva de terre. Il la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa précautionneusement . Tout en la déshabillant, il la berçait de paroles réconfortantes et flatteuses , faisant même parfois preuve d'une surprenante poésie lorsqu'il louait sa beauté. Il l'abreuvait de « je t'aime » , de « n'aie pas peur » . Elle frissonnait d'émotion sous ses mains expérimentés, elle sentait ses joues rougir, son cœur s'emballer, la jeune femme se sentait presque comme une jeune vierge car aucun homme ne l'avait traitée avec tant d'égards, n'avait eu de mots si tendres pour elle. L'amour le vrai , elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu.

Le dernier rempart de tissus enfin tombé, ce fut avec vive émotion qu'Alain redécouvrit ce corps nu , entrevu pourtant par deux fois auparavant, mais cette fois il était tout près de lui , si près de lui qu'il pouvait , non, il allait le toucher , le découvrir , le goûter, respirer son parfum. Il ressentait déjà sa douce chaleur . La peau de la jeune femme était saupoudrée ça et là fines tâches de rousseur ,cette peau si raffinée, si douce sur laquelle ses mains allaient pouvoir s'attarder à loisir. Il admira ses lèvres sucrées, sa chevelure rousse et soyeuse, son visage aux trains tellement fins, ses seins menus mais tellement gracieux qu' il ne pu résister à la tentation de se délecter d' un téton rose aussi tentant qu' une sucrerie. Ce qui arracha aussitôt un soupir alangui à sa partenaire. Son ventre plat , délicat, ses chairs féminines pareilles à un cœur d'orchidée qu'entourait sa toison cuivrée , ses jambes longues et musclées sans excès, Dieu il aimait tout chez cette femme, son corps tout entier était une invitation à la chair, il en était fou. Mise en confiance par ses gestes et ses paroles Catherine laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps de son amant, il était musclé de manière harmonieuse , sculpté par de longues heures d'exercice physique, son torse était puissant, elle se sentait si frêle entre ses bras protecteurs. Sa bouche appelait la sienne, son odeur l'envoûtait.

Il se positionna au dessus d'elle, Catherine pouvait sentir l'expression virile du désir du jeune homme sur elle. Elle se crispa. Pour la mettre en confiance, il se mit à l'embrasser sur la bouche, le cou, tantôt tendrement, tantôt avec ardeur. Puis à nouveau, il s'attarda sur sa poitrine qu'il entreprit de caresser de sa langue , de ses lèvres, Catherine commença à gémir timidement. Alain ne voulait surtout pas la posséder de suite, il voulait prendre son temps, la déguster, lui donner le plaisir dont elle avait toujours été privée. Sans cesser ses baisers, lentement il glissa une main entre eux et inséra très doucement entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, un, puis deux doigts experts qu'il fit habilement bouger . Avec le pouce , il stimula avec succès le point dont il savait qu'il pouvait rendre les femmes ivres de plaisir. A présent, la jeune femme haletait , se cambrait, se déhanchait, s'agrippait aux draps, il se recula pour mieux la regarder prendre du plaisir sous ses caresses, voir son visage magnifié par l'extase. Dans un cri de jouissance elle murmura d'une voix syncopée :

-Alain... Je... Je t'aime !

Le son divin de la voix d'une femme gémissant son prénom, le son divin d'une déclaration pendant l'acte d'amour. Il était aux anges. Elle s'empara de sa bouche l'embrassant fougueusement. Il fut grisé d'être autant désiré, il la voulait plus que tout , mais bien que le corps de sa belle fût prêt , en témoignaient l'humidité et la chaleur de son intimité , il renouvela sur elle ces gestes magiques , toujours en l'embrassant, en la comblant de mots d'amour, jusqu'à ce que d'elle même elle le supplie presque.

-Viens... Je t'en prie... Souffla-t-elle enfin.

Il la pénétra sans peine , il poussa un râle, et amorça avec prudence le jeu de va et vient. La jeune femme réagit de manière favorable, elle l'entoura de ses bras, passa une de ses jambes atour de la taille du jeune homme, elle descendit ses mains le long de son dos en appréciant chaque aspérité de sa peau, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses qu'elle empoigna pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait intensifier son mouvement. Ses coups de reins étaient maintenant fermes et lancinants, sa partenaire ne put s'empêcher de bouger le bassin, intensifiant ainsi leur plaisir réciproque. Il était proche de l'extase , mais il voulait résister, attendre pour le plaisir de sa belle , lorsqu'elle commença à jouir à nouveau , il s'autorisa à la rejoindre . A l'unissons, ils atteignirent le paroxysme. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un , corps et âme ils s'appartenaient , ivres de la chair de l'autre, étourdis de volupté, comme transportés dans un autre monde. Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés tendrement, silencieux, goûtant simplement le moment présent. Alain s'était montré tellement rassurant, tendre, amoureux, attentionné. Jamais Catherine n'aurait cru, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus que derrière cette armoire à glace, cet effronté ( bien que séduisant ) se cachait un amant aussi généreux. Elle le contemplait de ses yeux enamourés , il semblait pensif.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Que j'ai faim ! Pas toi ? Il se leva promptement.

-Il y a des restes du repas de ce midi dans le garde-manger de la cuisine... Il grimaça.

-Ho... C'est pas Oscar qui a cuisiné au moins ? Grommela-t-il en se rhabillant.

-Non … S'amusa-t-elle. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

-Je t'aime ma douce... Tu viens ?

-Je vais rester un peu ici je pense... Répondit-elle en s'enroulant un peu plus dans les couvertures.

-Je t'ai épuisée ? Railla-t-il avec un de ces sourires dont lui seul a le secret.

-… Je pourrais dormir avec toi ce soir ?

-Bien sûr ! Quelle drôle de question !

Le reste du séjour se passa merveilleusement bien , l'apprentissage d'Oscar était toujours aussi laborieux mais les amis avaient appris à encore mieux se connaître et à mieux s'apprécier pour certains. Le jour du départ arriva trop vite, les deux couples rentrèrent au château de la famille Jarjayes , Alain y compris , puisqu'il y avait laissé sa jument.

André et Alain se chargèrent de l'attelage, les deux jeunes femmes se digèrent vers le château, chargées de bagages. Lorsqu'Oscar suivie de Catherine pénétra dans le hall , elle trouva la maison étrangement calme. Des petits pas empressés se firent entendre sur le carrelage centenaire. Grand-mère fit son apparition , l'air grave .

-Grand-Mère, qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Oscar soucieuse.

-C'est ton père... Il est furieux... Il est dans son bureau il veut te voir tout de suite...

Oscar était pétrifiée , sans même laisser la vieille femme finir sa phrase, elle fila vers le bureau de son paternel. Il avait dû découvrir sa liaison avec André. En chemin, son esprit fut submergé par un vent de panique, mille et une questions se bousculaient : Comment avait il su ? qu'allait -il advenir d'André ? Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal. Serait-il chassé de la maison ? Son père allait il la marier de force à Girodelle ou bien encore, l'envoyer au couvent ? Laquelle des deux options était la pire d'ailleurs ? Oscar trouva le général assis à son bureau, le visage dur et impassible, comme à l'accoutumée, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle n'était pas une froussarde, ni une enfant, mais face à lui, Oscar se sentait toute petite dans ses chaussures.

-Père... Vous vouliez me voir... ?

-En effet mon enfant, je voulais vous voir. J'ai eu vent de quelque rumeur fâcheuse qui pourrait entacher la réputation de notre famille et je voulais vous demander confirmation.

-Père je suis navrée que vous l'ayez appris de cette manière... Commença Oscar le plus calmement possible.

-Et moi donc! Mais, laissez-moi finir , je vous prie . Vous et cette... « personne » étant assez... proches, surtout ces derniers temps à ce qu'on m'a dit, vous allez pouvoir confirmer ou infirmer ces « on dit » .

-André et moi comptions nous entretenir avec vous à ce sujet dès votre retour, je vous l'assure.

-Qu'est ce qu'André vient faire dans cette histoire ? On n'a pas besoin de son opinion de toute façons, ceci ne le regarde nullement, ! Oscar déploya toute la force mentale en sa possession pour rester froide.

-Et bien, naturellement qu' il est au courant …

-Comment cela « naturellement » ? Cessez votre impertinence ! André est au courant,pfff ... Décidément, il n'y a que moi qui ne le sache pas dans cette maison, j'ai l'impression ! Qui d'autre le sait ?

-Et bien Catherine le sait... Elle est même à l'origine de tout cela, et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante de la franchise dont elle a fait preuve quand ...

-Ça je le sais bien, le voilà notre problème... C'est scandaleux, c'est licencieux, c'est intolérable … « Éternellement reconnaissante » , mais où avez vous la tête, bon sang !

-Père , je sais que ça peut sembler honteux, mais les temps changent, vous ne pouvez pas vivre dans le passé.

-Il y a des choses auxquelles je ne me ferai pas et que je ne peux tolérer sous mon toit. C'est une maison chrétienne ici , pas un cloaque douteux dans lequel vous avez vos habitudes vous et votre compère !

-Père comment pouvez vous tenir un tel langage ? André et moi nous nous aimons d'un amour aussi fort, aussi sincère que s'il avait été de condition noble, et vous ni personne ne pourrez rien y faire .

-Mais de quoi parlez vous mon enfant ?

-Je viens de vous le dire...

-Vous et André Grandier vous… ? La patriarche n'est croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Et bien oui , de quoi venons-nous juste de parler ?

-Je vous parlais de Catherine, notre domestique ! Gronda-t-il. On a reçu une lettre de dénonciation anonyme , c'est une ancienne prostituée...

Oscar hoqueta... Quelle bévue ne venait-elle pas de commettre... Et Catherine... Quelle était cette histoire de prostitution, elle savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais elle s'attendait tout sauf à ça.

-Je suis aussi étonnée que vous, je n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Articula-t-elle

-Ça ne fait rien, mettons ça de côté, voulez-vous. Dans le doute, je vais simplement la renvoyer... Nous avons une affaire plus sérieuse, n'est ce pas ? Allez me chercher André, je vous prie...


	11. Don't Look Back in Anger

Oscar encore sidérée tant par la nouvelle concernant Catherine que par sa propre bourde, quitta le bureau du Général. Une petite assemblée s'était constituée devant l'entrée principale du château. Catherine et Alain étaient assis sur les marches en pierre du perron, il l'entourait de son bras. André , Louise, la mère d'Oscar qui revenait tout juste de Versailles, Grand-Mère, Agnès et quelques autres domestiques les accompagnaient. De concert, leur regard se posèrent sur l'héritière, blanche comme un linge, les traits tirés, qui venait d'apparaître. Très mal à l'aise elle commença timidement.

-André, nous devons aller dans le bureau de mon père... Voilà , suite à une confusion, je lui ai révélé notre relation. Les personnes qui n'étaient pas encore au courant se regardèrent pantois sans oser questionner les jeunes gens. Elle s'approcha de lui. André , pardonne-moi... Puis se tourna vers son employée au passé trouble : Catherine , je te parlerai ensuite, seule à seule, si tu veux bien.

-C'est inutile Commandant, nous savons que votre père a été informé au sujet de Catherine.

-Mais... Comment avez-vous su... ?

-C'est ce que j'ai voulu te dire toute à l'heure, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase, ma chérie... Dit doucement grand-mère en posant une main sur le bras d'Oscar.

-Oh... Et bien, Catherine, j'ai bien peur que mon père veuille que tu quittes la maison. Mais, je te promets que vais tout faire pour que tu restes. Néanmoins, je veux comprendre... Dit Oscar d'une voix douce et triste en s'agenouillant près de sa servante.

-Ne vous en faites pas Commandant, pendant que vous crachiez le morceau à votre pater nous en avons discuté, et...

-Je peux parler Alain, je sais me servir de ma langue tu sais. En prononçant ces mots, Catherine surprit le visage de son ami s'illuminer, ses yeux commencer à pétiller et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle leva un index menaçant et l'avertit Et si ce que je viens de te dire t'inspire une quelconque boutade, du genre « Elles me disent toutes ça » je te recommande fortement de la garder pour toi... Le petit groupe rit de bon cœur malgré la gravité de la situation.

-Je m'avoue vaincu , tu me connais trop bien ma belle... Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur la tempe.

-Alain vient de me proposer de venir vivre chez sa mère en attendant. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera , mais, une chose est sûre, je ne peux pas rester ici . Affirma Catherine, sérieuse.

-Bien, comme tu voudras... André, nous devrions y aller... Catherine, reste ici pendant ce temps, je voudrais vraiment te parler quand même.

-Attendez Oscar, je viens avec vous deux...

-Mère ?

-Si je suis présente , peut être que votre père n'osera pas être violent. Je crains tellement sa réaction.

-Si vous avez besoin de renforts appelez-moi.

-Merci, Alain , ça ira. Répondit Oscar avec un sourire fin.

Ainsi, André, Oscar et Louise se rendirent dans le bureau du Général. André frotta affectueusement l'épaule d'Oscar comme pour lui donner du courage , elle, rechercha ensuite cette main rassurante pour la serrer dans la sienne. André tentait de paraître confiant, mais il n'en menait pas large non plus, il s'attendait à être ou bien étripé, découpé en morceaux , ou encore décapité . Peut être les trois, restait à savoir dans quel ordre... Il avait fait ce que Reynier avait interdit à quiconque traiter Oscar comme une femme, ce qu'il avait fait de manière on ne peut plus radicale d'abord en la déflorant, puis en s'adonnant à de folles étreintes à de maintes reprises pour leur grand plaisir réciproque. En repensant à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient aimés, André regarda Oscar et eut un sourire triste, peut être cela avait été la dernière fois... Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, c'était rarement un lieu dans lequel on y annonçait de bonnes nouvelles, mais là, André trouva que cette pièce avait résolument des allures de tombeau , l'atmosphère était oppressante : Il y faisait chaud, sombre, et le silence était pesant. La comparaison était de circonstance étant donné ce qui risquait de s'y produire. Pensa-t-il. Malgré la solennité du moment, il avait encore la ressource pour faire de l'humour. Le Général parut surpris de la présence de son épouse.

-Louise, que faites vous ici ?

-Oscar est ma fille... Ce qui va se passer dans cette pièce me concerne. Dit elle calmement en s'asseyant.

-Et bien, décidément... Toutes les valeurs se perdent dans cette maison... Puis il s'adressa au jeune couple. Ainsi donc vous forniquez de manière éhontée sous mon toit... Heureusement personne n'est au courant, en agissant de manière discrète, nous allons pouvoir écraser le mal dans l'œuf...

-Moi je le savais …

-Louise, vous saviez et pourtant vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-Vous étiez en déplacement lorsque j'ai su... Et puis si les enfants sont venus vers moi, c'est peut être parce que contrairement à vous, je ne leur inspire pas de la peur …

-Moi de la peur pfff, allons... Suis-je vraiment ce genre de personne ?

-Vous avez déjà brutalisé Oscar plus d'une fois... Reprocha André au Général

-Cela s'appelle éduquer, jeune homme... Louise étouffa un éclat de voix d'indignation, elle n'avait jamais été d'accord sur ce genre de méthode.

-Ça n'est pas cette sorte d'éducation que je compte donner à ma descendance.

-Précisément, si vous donniez une enfant à Oscar, nous serions dans de beaux draps, c'est pour ça, que nous devons mettre fin à cette folie.

-Si la seule chose que vous nous reprochez c'est de ne pas être mariés , ça peut s'arranger facilement. Insinua André.

-Vous êtes fou, Grandier ! Il vous faut l'autorisation du roi pour ça …

-Sa majesté nous apprécie beaucoup Oscar et moi, ça ne sera qu'une formalité, nous aurons son autorisation .

-Mais pas la mienne !

-Et pourquoi ? S'emporta Oscar . André est un homme remarquable, il me connaît comme personne, il est attentionné, il me soutient, il est à mon écoute, il me rend heureuse , il m'a sauvée la vie à maintes reprises... Et par dessus tout, c'est l'homme que j'aime... Cette dernière phrase vint mourir sur ses lèvres comme un aveu désespéré.

-Je le sais mon enfant …. Dit le général d'un ton neutre.

-Que vous faut-il de plus ? Ah oui, j'oubliais , les titres de noblesse, bien sûr !

-Les nobles épousent des nobles, ça n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé ma fille, il le faut.

-Regardez le résultat sur mes sœurs , certes elles sont mariées à des hommes riches et puissants, elles vivent très confortablement dans une cage dorée, mais elles...

-C'est pour leur bien, pour les protéger, les femmes doivent être protégées.

-Les protéger ? Mais pourquoi croyez vous que Clotilde soit venue passer quelques semaines ici l'été dernier ? Pour profiter du bon air de Versailles ? Avez vous remarqué ces cernes sous ses yeux, savez vous pourquoi elle portait des manches longues en plein mois d'Août ?

-Oscar, non … Sanglota Louise

-Il faut qu'il sache ! Cria Oscar en se levant de son siège.

-Et bien parlez mon enfant ! Que dois-je savoir ? Demanda le patriarche, le plus calmement du monde

-Vraiment ? Vous ne devinez pas ? Oscar contenait de plus en plus mal sa rage. André lui prit la main pour l'apaiser. Elle a... tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, parce qu'elle vit un enfer avec le « merveilleux riche et noble mari » que vous lui avez trouvé. Le visage de Reynier changea d'expression, il se tourna vers son épouse :

-Louise... est ce bien vrai ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement soucieux. L'intéressée ne put qu'acquiescer.

Il s'approcha de sa femme, se baissa et de manière très inhabituelle , l'enlaça. Oscar n'en croyait pas ses yeux , elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de démonstration d'affection chez son père, il n'était donc pas cette espèce de chose, une statue (plus ou moins) vivante , sans sentiments aucun. De stupéfaction, Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Je lui aurait réglé son compte moi à ce triste individu.

-Parce que vous pensez que tout peut se résoudre de cette façon, mon ami ? Justement, là vous avez l'occasion de marier une de vos filles à un homme bon, que vous connaissez... Comment pouvez vous lui en vouloir ? André est un homme terriblement séduisant , moi aussi à la place de notre fille j'aurais succombé à son charme ! Machinalement Reynier jeta un œil inquisiteur sur l'intéressé. Incommodé , André s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour se faire le plus petit possible. Oscar fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Sa mère avait-elle réellement déjà regardé André de la sorte ? Comme une... Enfin... avec des yeux de femme.

-Mon amie , est ce bien le moment de plaisanter ?

-Je suis sérieuse ! Je ne suis surprise que d'une chose, voyez vous, c'est que cela ne se soit pas produit plus tôt ! Parceque vous ne l'avez peut être pas remarqué, mais notre fille est un beau brin de femme, elle a de longues jambes, des yeux magnifiques, beaucoup d'allure ,pas étonnant que ces deux soient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Vous ne voulez pas de beaux petits enfants ? Ils auront vos yeux, ceux là même que vous avez donné à notre Oscar. Ces yeux qui m'ont tant plus la première fois que nos parents nous ont présentés l'un à l'autre. Dit elle tendrement. Le général pris la main de son épouse et la baisa amoureusement.

-Je vous aime, Louise... Vous êtes si bienveillante... Cela vous fâcherait-il si je vous rejoignais dans vos appartements ce soir après souper ?

Oscar se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention et mettre fin à cet embarrassant spectacle et ajouta :

-Vous savez, nous sommes toujours là, et en plus, nous entendons ce que vous dites …

Décontenancé, le patriarche se releva brutalement, trop sans doute, puisqu'une ancienne douleur dorsale se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il se gratta le nez et alla se planter devant la fenêtre , droit comme un cierge. La maîtresse de maison se tortilla sur son siège.

-Oscar, André, vous ne pouvez pas … Que vais-je dire au père de Victor de Girodelle, moi ?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour Girodelle, mon cher ! Il n'a qu'à se baisser pour cueillir les prétendantes de bonnes familles, et des jolies. Gloussa Louise.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas l'épouser … ?

-Non, père... Il soupira .

-Allez, sortez de là vous trois. Laissez-moi seul. Fit-il en illustrant ses propos avec un geste de la main

-Attendez père, maintenant, c'est moi qui voudrais m'entretenir avec vous, au sujet de Catherine …

-Je ne veux plus la voir celle-ci... Je resterai intransigeant sur ce point.

-Père vous n'êtes vraiment pas charitable.

-Oscar, c'est inutile, elle ne souhaite pas rester de toutes façons… Catherine sera entre de bonnes mains avec Alain, j'en suis sûr . Murmura André en passant une main rassurante dans le dos de son aimée.

-Je vais réfléchir à votre sujet, en attendant , tenez vous en à un minium de lubricité. Conclu le Général.

Ils sortirent , Louise fermait le petit cortège, elle était sur le point de fermer la porte derrière elle quand la voix de son mari l'interpella.

-Louise, attendez je vous prie …

-…

-Je vais rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Clotilde, que je ferai envoyer par messager rapide , je ne peux pas la laisser dans cette situation. Nous allons la faire venir ici et voir ce que nous pouvons faire...

-Vous redevenez l'homme de cœur que j'aime tant mon cher...

Rendus un peu perplexes par cette entrevue, André et Oscar restèrent assis dans l'antichambre du bureau sans rien dire. André brisa la glace :

-A ton avis , qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « tenez vous en à un minimum de lubricité » ?

-Comment le saurais-je ? Rétorqua Oscar soucieuse.

-C'est ton père !

-Tu le connais depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi !

-Peut être a-t-il voulu dire « Pas sous mon toit » …

-Je ne sais pas André, on est en vie, c'est déjà pas mal … Soupira la jeune femme.

-Je vais te donner beaucoup d'occasions de me convoquer dans ton bureau , je ne serai pas un soldat modèle , mon Commandant... Sous entendit André charmeur, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Oscar enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se mit à pleurer de soulagement.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir parlé ainsi,mon amour, mais j'ai eu si peur...

-Je ne l'aurais pas laissé lever la main sur toi. Même s'il aurait fallu que j'y laisse la vie.

-Je t'aime tant André, je ne veux pas être séparée de toi, jamais... Si mon père ne nous laisse pas nous marier...

-On ne sait pas encore, il n'a pas dit non. Il sait que s'il nous interdit de nous aimer on est capable de s'enfuir. Il ne prendra pas ce risque , j'en suis sûr. Oscar opina du chef. Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du parvis du château .

-Je me sens un peu vexée que Catherine nous ait caché tout ça même à nous.

-Et bien, ça n'est pas non plus quelque chose qui se case facilement dans une conversation. Je suis plus proche d'elle que toi depuis des années , et elle ne m'a rien dit. Mets-toi à sa place aussi.

-Tu as raison, André... C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que tu connais les femmes bien mieux que moi.

Ils rejoignirent Alain et Catherine qui avaient déjà réuni toutes ses affaires . Il n'y avait que quelques paquets et une petite malle. Grand-Mère s'adressait à Catherine.

-Je trouve le Général injuste, Catherine, tu as toujours très bien travaillé ici, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de toi... Sauf peut être de ton sale caractère... Le reproche eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant rire tout le monde. Sinon, pourrais-tu me donner les proportions de ton mélange pour faire l'argenterie ?

-Bien sûr Grand-Mère , je vais vous le noter. Je reviens !

Oscar entraîna Alain un peu à part et lui glissa :

-Prenez grand soin d'elle.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, elle est très débrouillarde...

-On a tous besoin de quelqu'un de bienveillant à nos côtés, je veux dire, soyez bon avec elle...

-Inutile de me le dire ! Vous me donnez des leçons, mais il vous en fallu du temps pour vous rendre compte qu'elle existait. Oscar piquée au vif monta sur ses grands chevaux.

-Je sais, je n'ai jamais trop cherché à connaître les gens qui travaillent pour mes parents. Et c'était une erreur, je le reconnais, je suis désolée , j'ai essayé de vous montrer que tous les nobles n'était pas ces prétentieux égoïstes, mais j'ai échoué... Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus . Alain fourra ses mains dans ses poches , haussa les épaules et marmonna :

-En réalité... Je vous ai peut être mal jugée.. Au fond, je vous aime bien commandant.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux, moi aussi je vous dois des excuses. Concéda Oscar.

Alain marmonna quelques morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles. Grand-Mère arriva comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles et bouleversa leur discussion :

-Alors comme ça, André et toi êtes amoureux et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Glapit-elle

Catherine réapparu, avec un morceau de papier qu'elle mit dans la main de Grand-Mère. Elle fit ses adieux à ses anciens collègues. Elle donna une accolade amicale à Agnès qui lui chuchota.

-Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il n'a pas de frère ?

-Oui, je suis sûre. Lui répondit Catherine à la fois riant et contenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Oscar s'adressa à cette dernière :

-Je voudrais vous accompagner à Paris en voiture.

-Merci Mademoiselle , je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'effets personnels. La jument d'Alain n'aurait pas apprécié une telle charge.

-Je crois que le « Mademoiselle » est de trop maintenant, Oscar suffira amplement.

Ils embarquèrent. Catherine jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le château des Jarjayes et salua de la main ses amis. André menait la calèche , Alain montait Atalante. A peine le petit équipage venait-il de démarrer que l'ancienne servante s'adressa à Oscar :

-Alors, vous voulez savoir, hein ...?

-Seulement si tu en as envie, et je vais te demander de me tutoyer si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Je risque d'avoir un peu de mal au début... Mais c'est d'accord !

Catherine se lança dans un long récit de son ancienne vie , sa vie d'avant la maison Jarjayes. Une période qui fut aussi courte que marquante. Elle lui révéla également ses origines bourgeoises. Oscar resta interdite durant tout le monologue de celle qui était désormais pour elle une amie. A la fin, elle osa un timide :

-Mais comment... Ne le prend pas mal , mais je me suis toujours demandée comment faisaient les prostituées pour... Oscar ne pu terminer sa phrase. Elle cherchait une formulation la plus enrubannée possible. Catherine vint à son secours.

-Comment supporter de se faire toucher par de parfaits inconnus , qui bien souvent vous révulsent ?

-… Oui... Souffla Oscar, pleine de compassion.

-Je ne sais pas pour les autres, j'imagine que de manière générale... On ne leur demande pas leur nom, on tente de ne pas regarder leur visage, comme pour les déshumaniser le plus possible, afin de rendre l'acte plus supportable, pour se préserver. Toujours dans le même but, il ne faut pas trop penser, ou juste penser à l'argent que ça rapportera, à une hypothétique vie meilleure. C'est... Comme une anesthésie de soi, qui malheureusement ne fonctionne pas toujours, d'ailleurs Cela doit vous sembler bien sordide, n'est ce pas ?

-…

-Tant qu'on est « dedans », on ne réalise pas tellement ce qu'on fait. C'est paradoxalement quand j'ai arrêté, quand j'ai subit cette désastreuse intervention, puis, quand je suis arrivée chez vous que j'y ai le plus songé , et que j'ai réalisé la gravité, les conséquences sur ma personne. C'est une période que je n'oublierai jamais, bien malheureusement... Je me pensais incapable d'aimer à nouveau, et je ne parle pas que de mon cœur … Insinua-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Et j'ai rencontré Alain... Je sais que cela vous laisse perplexe, mais il est très doux et attentionné dans l'intimité. Je l'aime tellement... Ça m'étonne moi même.

-C'est peut être prétentieux, mais vois-tu, j'ai l'habitude de considérer que je suis courageuse, Mais là, je dois dire que ton courage m'impressionne... Tu as su prendre la décision de partir, tu as trouvé la force de le faire, alors que tu n'avais personne à tes côtés et que c'était risqué, tu as fais ça seule. Tu es très forte. Et là, à nouveau le destin joue contre toi, et il semble que ça ne te touche même pas.

-La différence, est que je ne suis plus seule. J'ai Alain, je vous ai vous, André , j'ai même réussi à me faire apprécier de Grand-Mère !

-Tu ne te demandes pas qui t'a dénoncé ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas la moindre hypothèse.

-Peut être Grégoire ? Suggéra Oscar.

-Oh non, il a beaucoup trop peur d'Alain...

-Au sujet d'Alain, je suis désolée, je l'ai mal considéré, d'ailleurs je lui ai dit tout à l'heure... Je pense que c'est un homme bien. En revanche je suis mécontente d'une chose.

-Vraiment ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu as continué de me vouvoyer ! Reprocha Oscar sur un ton faussement en colère.

-Je vous ai dit, ça ne va pas être facile !

-Tu recommences !

Elles s'esclaffèrent toutes les deux. Le carrosse venait de s'arrêter . La petite troupe était arrivée à destination. Catherine se fit soudain nerveuse. Elle allait rencontrer la mère d'Alain, sa belle-mère , plus ou moins, puisqu'elle et Alain n'étaient pas mariés. Ce dernier perçut le malaise de la jeune femme.

-Hé ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est rencontrer ma mère qui te mets dans un état pareil ?

-Mais non, voyons pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Se défendit elle maladroitement.

Alain frappa à la porte. Très vite on vint ouvrir. C'était Diane. Elle s'attendait à voir Alain, mais resta circonspecte devant les trois autres amis. Une voix se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la maison.

-Alors ? Qui est ce ?

-C'est Alain et quelques amis Maman.

-Ah , non ! Reprit la même voix. Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ses copains de beuverie ici. La propriétaire de cette voix fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle demeura en arrêt devant la petite clique, elle qui s'attendait à voir une bande de soudards. Oh... Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis, Alain ? Où sont tes bonnes manières ?

-Voici Catherine ! Frétilla Diane, et là ce sont André et Oscar. Continua-t-elle avec le même enthousiasme.

-Bon... ne restez pas là, entrez donc! Venez par ici... En les dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle se retourna vers Oscar et dit à destination de Diane.

-Ah... Oscar... Cette femme soldat dont tu me rebats tant les oreilles... Puis à Oscar avec un air de compassion : Ça va ? Mon garnement ne vous donne pas trop de fil à retordre ?

-Maman, je ne suis plus un enfant...

-Tu ES un garnement ! Confirma-t-elle, autoritaire . Et j'ai bien cru que tu finirais vieux garçon après... « tu sais quoi ». Elle fit s'asseoir les amis à la table de la cuisine et s'adressa à Catherine, méfiante. Alors, c'est vous Catherine, sa bonne amie ? Sans lui donner le temps de répondre elle apostropha André. Et vous, ça n'est pas parce que vous êtes fort bel homme que je vais vous laisser faire la cour à ma Diane, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour vous, et elle sort d'une grosse peine de cœur.

-QUOI ? S'écria Alain.

Oscar se pétrifia avant de tourner lentement la tête vers SON André. En entendant ces même mots, Diane qui était occupée à préparer du thé laissa tomber une tasse à terre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Maman ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça , enfin ! Protesta-t-elle énergiquement.

-Je croyais qu'il te plaisait !

-Oui... J'ai dit ça...Mais... Il est … Balbutia Diane , le visage cramoisi en triturant son tablier.

-Oscar est ma bien-aimée, et il n'y a de place que pour elle dans mon cœur, vous n'avez rien à craindre , Madame. Affirma André.

-Oh, je préfère ça...

-Moi aussi... murmura Oscar.

-Et vous êtes très bien assortis... Et vous mademoiselle êtes une sacrée veinarde. Mais je parle, je parle, dis moi Alain ce qui nous vaut la visite de tes amis...


	12. Nothing Compares to You

**Chapitre 12**

**Nothing compares to you**

Alain ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à sa génitrice, il fallait réfléchir vite et bien pour maximiser ses chances de réussite. Il songea un instant à faire usage de sa mine de petit garçon malheureux, ça marchait autrefois... Puis il pensa légitimement que cet artifice complètement daté risquait de desservir sa cause plus qu'autre chose et en plus il risquait de se tourner en ridicule, devant sa belle, devant son meilleur ami et devant sa supérieure... Pari bien trop risqué. Alors il opta pour une bonne vieille manipulation :

– Maman, tu dis souvent que tu aurais bien besoin d'aide pour la maison depuis que vous travaillez toutes les deux Diane et toi ?

– En effet... » Dit la matrone en plissant les yeux et en détachant chaque syllabe.

– Mais... Je compte travailler moi aussi ! » Coupa tout net Catherine.

– Bien sûr mais pas dès demain, tu dois bien chercher d'abord, ma douce !

– Ça ira vite j'ai six années d'expériences chez les parents d'Oscar.

– Je te ferai une lettre de recommandations si tu as besoin. » Proposa Oscar.

– Et tu as reçu une éducation... » Ajouta André. Bientôt, tous se mirent à parler en même temps dans une incroyable cacophonie.

– Attendez les jeunes, de quoi parlez-vous... ? » Interrompit Madame de Soissons dont la voix et un simple geste de la main suffirent pour faire taire les quatre amis. « Alain, mon fils adoré, si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien je jurerais que tu veux me manipuler. » Dit-elle avec ironie. Catherine déglutit, rassembla son courage, et prit la parole :

– J'ai besoin que vous m'hébergiez quelques temps... Je viens de me faire renvoyer de chez les de Jarjayes, j'habitais là-bas, et je n'ai pas de famille dans la région. Je vous aiderai et lorsque j'aurai trouvé un travail je vous paierai une pension...

– C'était mon idée, maman, c'est hors de question que je laisse ma Catherine seule dans une auberge, c'est ruineux et peu sûr. » La mère de famille soupira.

– Toi... tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de flair avec les femmes jusqu'ici... Tu joues les gros durs, mais tu es incapable de résister à un joli minois, et je dis « minois » parce que nous avons du monde et que je souhaite rester décente...

– Maman... Devant mes amis... » S'offusqua Alain.

Oscar et André étaient aussi incommodés, qu'amusés d'entendre cette description assez fidèle des rapports qu'entretient Alain avec les femmes.

– Allons, justement, ce sont tes amis, ils te connaissent... Ça n'est pas comme si tu avais une réputation de gentilhomme à tenir... Et pourquoi vous a-t-on renvoyée ? » Demanda-t-elle sceptique à Catherine.

– C'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai maman, de ne pas questionner son passé, je vais te demander de me faire confiance, à moi et mes amis quand on te dit que Catherine est quelqu'un de bien.

– Il a raison, maman... » Assura Diane.

– Bien... Il est vrai que tu ne m'a rien demandé depuis bien longtemps. Au contraire, c'est moi qui te suis redevable mon fils. Je te dois bien ça. Après tout, Dieu sait à quoi ma Diane a échappé grâce aux mises en garde de cette jeune femme.

– Alors ça veut dire oui ? » Trépigna Diane en sautillant.

– D'accord... ! Il est vrai qu'un revenu supplémentaire ne pourrait que nous faire du bien. Dès demain, tu iras avec Diane à son travail au marché pour voir ce que vous pouvez trouver.

– Merci Madame de Soissons.

– Au point où nous sommes, appelez-moi Violette, je vous en prie.

– Entendu.

Cet accord scellé, les sujets de conversation de succédèrent dans une atmosphère chaleureuse. L'horloge sonna dix-huit heures.

– André et moi devrions rentrer. Merci de nous avoir si bien reçus, votre thé était délicieux. Dit Oscar en se levant.

– Laissez-moi vous raccompagner jeunes gens, je suis agréablement surprise de voir Alain fréquenter des gens tels que vous, il ne m'avait pas habituée à ça. » Diane suivit sa mère.

Restée dans la cuisine Catherine se jeta sans attendre dans les bras d'Alain.

– Merci, merci mon chéri... Sans toi...

– Il n'y a pas de si, je suis là, ma mignonne, je le serai tojours... » Il l'embrassa tendrement. « Dis-moi, ça te dirait de venir voir le plafond de ma chambre ce soir ? » Insinua-t-il avec la subtilité qui le caractérise.

– Le plafond, le mur, le plancher... Je veux TOUT voir » Répliqua la jeune femme manifestement d'humeur à goûter l'humour graveleux de son sergent préféré.

Diane fit irruption dans la pièce comme une tornade et mit fin à leur embrassade en prenant Catherine par le bras l'arrachant sauvagement à ceux d'Alain.

– Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre ! Je suis tellement contente que tu restes avec nous ! » S'enflamma-t-elle en entraînant Catherine dans l'escalier tant et si bien que celle-ci manqua de se casser la figure.

– Je vais chercher tes affaires ! » Lança Alain amusé de la complicité entre sa sœur et sa bien-aimée.

Diane monta les escaliers quatre à quatre toujours en entrainant Catherine derrière elle comme si elles risquaient d'arriver en retard à un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance.

– Cette porte-là, c'est la chambre de maman, ici, celle d'Alain ... » Expliqua Diane en désignant l'accès.

– Oh... » Fit doucement Catherine, se sentant soudainement toute chose rien qu'à l'évocation des mots « chambre » et « Alain » dans la même phrase.

– Là c'est la mienne ! » Lança Diane excitée comme une puce tout en ouvrant le battant de bois.

Catherine fut surprise du contraste entre cette pièce et le reste de la maison. Autant toutes les autres étaient totalement dépouillées, autant celle-ci était décorée avec goût, plus chaleureuse, plus douillette. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'Alain était derrière tout ça, qu'il faisait tout son possible pour que Diane ne souffre pas de leur situation très modeste. Cela la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait de lui. Catherine s'assit sur le lit.

– Il est confortable... » Affirma-t-elle avant de se laisser complètement tomber sur le matelas comme un sac de pierre.

– Oui... A ce propos... » Commença Diane en s'asseyant doucement. « Où vas-tu dormir ? »

– Je n'y ai pas encore songé...

– Avec mon frère ? » Demanda timidement Diane en rougissant.

– J'aimerais bien, mais...

– Vous l'avez déjà fait ? » Demanda la jeune fille, de but en blanc.

– Pardon ? » Protesta Catherine. Diane rougit.

– Et bien tu sais...

– J'avais bien compris, mais, Diane enfin... C'est personnel... » Sermonna Catherine.

– C'est à dire... Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cela avec maman... Je me pose des questions sur « ces choses » Et tu es comme une sœur pour moi...

– Ça me fait tellement plaisir ce que tu viens de me dire... Que veux-tu savoir ? » Demanda Catherine avec bienveillance.

Oscar et André partis, Violette s'installa en silence avec Alain à la table de la cuisine.

– Alors, est-ce la bonne cette fois-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix réservée.

– Oui, c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie... » Avoua le jeune homme. « Je sais qu'après Cécile je m'étais juré de ne pas me marier mais... »

– Il serait temps en effet que tu fasses ta vie, mais tu la connais si peu...

– Maman...

– Qu'en pensent ses parents ?

– Ils ne savent pas, je ne les ai jamais vus, ils ne savent pas non plus qu'elle est ici.

– Oh non, Alain... » Soupira la matriarche. « Dans quelle histoire tu t'engages encore... Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir dans le même état que celui dans lequel tu étais après ta rupture de fiançailles avec Cécile... ». Avertit-elle pessimiste.

– Catherine est une fille bien. » Insista Alain. « Si tu la voyais avec Diane, elle est très protectrice très douce. C'est une femme forte, cultivée... Je l'aime vraiment. »

– Je n'en doute pas. Je veux juste te mettre en garde... Au fait, puisque tu retournes à la caserne seulement demain, ce soir, Diane dormira avec moi et Catherine prendra sa chambre.

– Comment ça ? Non ! Maman je sais que nous ne sommes pas mariés, mais nous ne sommes plus des adolescents et...

– Je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas attendu la bénédiction du « voisin du dessus » pour passer à l'acte, mais sous mon toit...

– On doit faire ce que tu dis, je sais... » Bougonna le sergent.

Le soir même

Le dîner se déroulait dans une ambiance relativement tendue. Violette tentait de faire bonne figure et de rester polie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique vis à vis de Catherine. La jeune femme s'installait chez elle bien qu'elle ne la connaissait à peine, son passé semblait bien nébuleux et son fils semblait très épris. Les ingrédients idéals pour une nouvelle catastrophe amoureuse. Et les regards enflammés qu'Alain et elle se lançaient ne faisaient que confirmer leur attachement. Néanmoins, Diane semblait être très complice avec la jeune femme. Et si Catherine était ce genre de femme vénale, attirée par le plus petit titre de noblesse, comme un oiseau charognard par un cadavre tout frais. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net quitte à passer pour la plus exécrable des hôtesses.

– Je vois que vous avez à peine touché à votre assiette Catherine, étant donné que vous avez travaillé pendant des années chez des nobles de haut rang, vous devez être habituée à des mets plus variés et de meilleure qualité. Cependant, je suis navrée, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons.

– Ça m'ira, je vous assure, je mange toujours très peu... » Catherine se sentait très mal à l'aise et souhaitait mettre fin au plus vite à tout ceci. « Alain, cette journée a été dure, j'aimerais qu'on ne se couche pas trop tard si tu veux bien. »

– A ce propos... » Interrompit Madame de Soissons. « J'apprécierais que vous fassiez « chambre à part », après tout, vous n'êtes pas mariés. D'ailleurs, il faut que vous sachiez, nous sommes issus d'une famille noble, mais fort désargentée. Une femme intéressée serait bien stupide d'espérer faire un mariage avantageux. »

– Maman, tu deviens très désagréable... » Grommela Alain.

– Je peux me défendre toute seule Alain. Madame, votre fils m'intéresse pour ce qu'il est et rien d'autre.

– Ah oui, bien sûr... L'amour... Les jeunes gens de nos jours ne pensent qu'à batifoler, mais ne savent pas faire preuve de sérieux. De mon temps…

– Les jeunes n'ont pas changé, ils sont toujours les mêmes Madame, c'est vous qui avez changé.

– Peu m'importent vos allusions, elles ne me touchent pas. Pas de fornication sous mon toit.

– Il n'est pas juste question de ça Madame, et je n'aime pas beaucoup le procès d'intention que vous me faites. Je vais me coucher... » Catherine très en colère, joignit la parole au geste.

– Maman, tu exagères, tu en es même grossière !

Violette ne répondit rien et laissa Catherine s'éclipser, mais admit qu'elle venait de marquer quelques points. Mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là.

Dans la nuit

Prise par une de ces envies naturelles qui rappellent à l'Homme sa triste condition, Catherine descendit les escaliers à pas de loup pour se rendre aux lieux d'aisances. Elle réalisa que la porte du petit salon était entrouverte, dans l'espoir qu'Alain s'y trouvât, Catherine poussa le panneau de bois. Mais c'était Madame de Soissons. Elle se tenait debout devant un tableau. Elle s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune fille.

– Oh... C'est vous, Catherine, que voulez-vous ?

– Je voulais aller aux...

– C'est au fond de la cour de derrière...

Sa curiosité piquée, Catherine s'approcha de sa « presque belle-mère » pour voir la peinture qui retenait son attention. C'était un portrait de famille, un couple, un bébé, deux jeunes filles et un petit garçon d'environ 8 ans. Ce dernier intrigua fortement Catherine.

– Mais c'est... C'est Alain n'est-ce pas... ?

– Oui... » Répondit Violette d'un ton attendri.

– Mais quel amour ! » Sourit Catherine. « Je ne savais pas qu'Alain avait deux autres sœurs. »

– Ce ne sont pas ces sœurs… Ce sont mes plus jeunes sœurs à moi, Hélène et Victoire, elles vivaient avec nous à cette époque. Et c'était une belle époque, croyez-moi. Nous avions peu mais étions heureux. Peu de temps après, mon mari est décédé d'une crise cardiaque. Alain s'est vite senti dans l'obligation de remplir le rôle d'homme de la maison, c'était bien trop pour ses petites épaules... » Expliqua Violette émue presque aux larmes. « Il a tenu ce rôle dès qu'il a pu, il s'est montré tellement courageux, il a grandi trop vite sans jamais se plaindre... Oui, mon Alain a grandi entouré de femmes... On ne croirait pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? ». Ces souvenirs dévoilés, ces révélations sur le passé d'Alain firent fondre le cœur de la jeune femme.

– En fait, je trouve que ça explique beaucoup de choses… » Avança-t-elle.

– Ah oui ? » Demanda Violette.

– Absolument… Par exemple, sa proportion à en rajouter dans les attitudes viriles, comme s'il avait toujours quelque chose à prouver, ce caractère très protecteur et le fait qu'il connaisse aussi bien les femmes.

– Ne le faites pas souffrir, s'il vous plaît... » Pria la mère de famille.

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention... Je ne ferai pas ce que Cécile lui a fait.

– C'est lui qui vous a parlé de Cécile ? Je suis impressionnée.

– Oui il m'a parlé d'elle, pourquoi ?

– Il a interdit à quiconque d'en parler. Un gros dur comme lui qui avoue à une femme qu'une autre femme lui a brisé le cœur... Je crois qu'il vous aime profondément vous savez... Mais vous vous connaissez depuis si peu de temps...

– Violette, je crois que je vous dois la vérité... Je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

– Alain a dit que je ne pouvais pas vous y contraindre. » Soupira Violette

– Je veux le faire, s'il faut ça pour que vous m'acceptiez.

– Décidément, tu as du cran petite, ça me plaît...

Le lendemain matin

Impossible de s'en défaire, c'était tellement doux de se blottir contre son torse, d'avoir ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Qu'on se le dise, le paradis perdu, ou tout du moins son paradis personnel, Catherine l'avait retrouvé, et il était là, dans les bras de son homme.

– Catherine ma douce, si tu continues à me serrer comme ça dans tes bras je ne pourrais pas retourner à la caserne...

– Qui te dit que ça n'est pas ce que je recherche... Tu t'en vas je ne sais pour combien de temps, je veux m'imprégner de ton odeur. » Alain rit doucement.

– Vraiment, je dois y aller...

– Je ne veux pas, on n'a même pas pu se dire « au revoir » comme il se doit...

– Je sais que tu te sens frustrée qu'on n'ait pas pu passer la nuit ensemble.

– Oui... Ta mère est si vieux jeu...

– En effet… D'ailleurs avant de partir ce matin, elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez parlé cette nuit. Je suis contente que vous ayez fait la paix. Sinon pour ce qui est de notre « intimité » j'ai une solution... » Insinua Alain en l'embrassant amoureusement.

– Ça m'ennuie qu'on se rende dans une auberge pour pouvoir s'aimer, comme si c'était une chose honteuse.

– Non, je ne te parle pas de ça. » Catherine comprit immédiatement.

– Tu... Tu parles sérieusement ?

– Oui, je voulais te faire ma demande dans des conditions plus romantiques que dans la cuisine de ma mère par un froid matin de Novembre, on peut difficilement faire pire, mais tu ne me donnes pas trop le choix.

– Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ?

– Oui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose.

– Si jamais j'accepte, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de travailler ! Je veux que tu sois conscient que je suis avec toi parce que j'en ai envie, non pas par besoin. » Avertit Catherine.

– Non, bien sûr que non, et toi, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de voir mes amis ! » Rétorqua Alain.

– Non ! Et je ne serai pas ton esclave ! » Renchérit la jeune femme.

– Pas du tout ! Alors, « vendu » ?

– « Vendu » ? Tu avais raison, c'est sans doute la pire demande en mariage de l'histoire ! » S'esclaffa Catherine.

– Peut-être parce que je suis le pire fiancé de l'histoire.

– Ne dis pas de sottises... » Dit-elle tout bas en lui caressant la joue.

– Je vais chercher ta bague.

Sur ces paroles, il s'éclipsa et revint presque aussitôt. Il revint avec une petite boite noire dans les mains. Il posa un genou à terre. Alain de Soissons le Sergent de la compagnie B des Gardes Françaises, toujours le premier quand il s'agit de faire la tournée des tavernes, Alain de Soissons la grande gueule, le bagarreur, l'effronté, l'incorrigible tête à claques, l'amateur de femmes, celui-là même, aujourd'hui en amoureux transi faisant une demande en mariage tel un gentilhomme, scène surréaliste pour tous ceux qui le fréquentaient. Moins pour ceux qui le connaissaient intimement.

– Catherine, ma douce, ma tendre Catherine, veux-tu m'épouser ?

– Oui mon amour, oui ! » Sanglota la jeune femme.

Il lui passa le fin anneau d'argent au doigt, il était orné d'une pierre étincelante. En ce relevant il dit :

– Si les gars de la caserne me voyaient...

– Tu peux très bien être un homme doux et tendre, et aussi être un homme fort et viril. » Sourit Catherine.

– Je le sais bien, mais va expliquer ça aux demi-cerveaux de la compagnie. » Grommela-t-il. « Au fait... la bague, ça n'est pas un diamant, c'est juste du cristal, tu comprends je ne pouvais pas... » Ajouta-t-il embarrassé.

– Ça m'est égal ! Je l'adore ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

– Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'avoir fait ça maintenant…

– Je ne te lâcherai pas ! » Annonça solennellement Catherine en resserrant son étreinte.

– C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Diane entra dans la pièce, interrompant, ce qui semblait devenir une habitude, l'instant de grâce :

– Ah tu es là Catherine, je te cherchais... Nous devons partir pour le marché maintenant... Mais que vous arrive-t-il tous les deux ? Vous avez l'air... Euphoriques… » Observa la jeune fille.

– Je vais être Catherine de Soissons !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient mises au travail. La place du marché la plus proche était lugubre, sale, il y faisait froid. Malgré ce cadre bien peu idyllique, Diane pépiait joyeusement tout en installant les étals de légumes.

– Je suis tellement heureuse, nous allons être presque des sœurs ! Et maman semble t'avoir acceptée, c'est parfait ! Il ne te manque qu'un travail… Je suis sûre que tu vas vite trouver ! » Catherine ne répondit rien. Elle semblait pensive. Diane savait parfaitement pourquoi. « Ne sois pas trop triste Catherine, il n'y a qu'une semaine à attendre pour le jour des visites, ça va aller vite !

– Je sais bien, mais nous avons été ensemble durant toute sa permission, c'est étrange d'être séparé de lui... Bon sang il fait froid... Je crois que j'ai oublié mes gants… Je retourne à la maison, je fais vite. Je reviens.

En arrivant devant la maison des de Soissons, Catherine remarqua la présence suspecte d'un homme, à la porte de la demeure. Pas très grand, mais avec de l'allure, il était même plutôt beau même. Observa-t-elle… Le type avait une attitude un peu étrange, gauche, comme s'il cherchait désespérément quelque chose. Il ne semblait pas hostile, néanmoins, elle s'approcha avec précaution,

– Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » L'homme sursauta. Il semblait un peu perdu.

– Hé bien, voyez-vous, madame... » Balbutia-t-il.

– MADEMOISELLE ! » Corrigea Catherine vexée.

– « Mademoiselle » Répéta-t-il penaud.

– Je vous semble si vieille que ça ?

– J'ai oublié mes lunettes, d'ailleurs je suis venu les chercher, je m'efforce d'ouvrir la porte de ma maison, mais je n'y parviens pas...

– Vous habitez ici vraiment ? » Demanda la jeune femme, prenant un malin plaisir à tourmenter l'étourdit.

– Et bien oui...

– Non, MOI j'habite ici, alors je sais que vous n'y vivez pas, vous saisissez... ? » Expliqua Catherine soudain un peu agressive.

– Oh, je crois que je comprends... J'ai dû me tromper de maison... Je suis un peu distrait et les maisons se ressemblent toutes par ici, je suis nouveau dans le quartier.

– Et vous vous souvenez à quel numéro vous habitez ?

– Au numéro 17... » Répondit-il intimidé.

– C'est à côté ! » Lâcha froidement la jeune femme. Catherine décida de le suivre, ce type bien que toujours inoffensif, du moins en apparence, lui semblait décidément peu clair.

– Oh, je vois... Il y a une adorable jeune fille qui vit ici, c'est bien ça ?

– Peut-être...

– Je ne parle pas de vous... » Dit très maladroitement l'homme.

– Que dois-je comprendre ? » S'indigna Catherine en lui serrant fortement le bras.

– Je ne porte pas de jugement de valeur sur votre apparence, d'ailleurs je vous distingue fort mal... Mais le fait est, j'ai aperçu à plusieurs reprises, sortant de cette maison, une jeune fille si belle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était descendue ici-bas sur les ailes d'un ange.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Augustin de Langeron. Je suis un scientifique. » Affirma l'homme.

– Ah oui ? » Fit Catherine incrédule.

– Je travaille avec Monsieur de Lavoisier

– Vraiment, Lavoisier vous dites? Vous étudiez l'astronomie ?

– Oui, entre autres. Seriez-vous une adapte d'Uranie vous aussi ? Vous savez la muse de l'astronomie... ?

– Oui, je sais qui est Uranie... Merci.

– Oh, et bien, si vous voulez je pourrais vous montrer Uranus, la planète qu'a découvert monsieur Herschel il y a quelques années.

– Si vous me demandiez ça dans la langue de Shakespeare cette demande serait obscène. » Sourit Catherine amusée. L'homme s'esclaffa.

– Elle est excellente, entrez deux minutes, je vous en prie.

– D'accord, de toutes façons nous sommes voisins n'est-ce pas ? » Lança-t-elle en entrant.

Qu'était-ce donc que cet endroit au juste… ? Un logis ? Un lieu de travail, peut-être ? Ou bien encore un entrepôt ? Il y régnait un désordre apocalyptique, tout le dictionnaire devait s'y trouver. De « A » d' « Abricot séché » à « Z » de « Zèbre empaillé ». Un véritable inventaire à la Prévert, un chaos d'objets hétéroclites entassés de manière anarchique.

– Vous avez été cambriolé ? » Demanda Catherine avec effarement. L'homme rit timidement.

– Non…

– Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » Railla la jeune femme.

– Votre sens de l'humour est mordant... » Sourit l'homme. « Non, c'est comme ça presque depuis que j'ai emménagé. »

– Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ?

– Cela fait trois mois que j'habite ici.

– Seulement trois mois et vous avez réussi le tour de force de mettre votre logis dans un état pareil ?

– Oui... » Répondit l'homme embarrassé. « D'ailleurs je cherche une femme de ménage, connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un de compétent ?

– Peut-être bien...

Catherine retourna au marché pour annoncer à Diane la bonne nouvelle

– Diane j'ai trouvé un travail !

– Comment as-tu fait ?

– Je l'ai trouvé en allant à la maison, tu savais que tu avais un nouveau voisin ? Et bien il cherche une servante.

– Oh oui, j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un avait emménagé juste à côté. Il est très bel homme, mais un peu étrange, comme si son esprit était toujours ailleurs.

– Dis-moi, je croyais que tu en pinçais pour André... » La jeune fille s'empourpra. « J'espère que ça n'est pas mon influence qui te dévergonde comme ça. »

– Mais, je disais juste que...

– Ça va, je plaisantais... » Rit Catherine. La jeune femme adorait taquiner Diane. « Je commence demain, je vais rester avec toi au marché aujourd'hui pour t'aider un peu... Et au fait, il n'est pas marié et tu lui plait ». Glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Diane avec un clin d'œil. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une cliente du marché demanda.

– A combien est la botte de poireaux s'il vous plaît ? »

– A combien est la botte de poireaux ? » Répéta Catherine à Diane sans même regarder la femme.

– Catherine, Catherine Chapuis, est-ce bien toi ? » Demanda l'acheteuse incrédule. « Depuis toutes ces années qu'on te recherche… »


End file.
